Cheater's Consequences
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: The term "I'll keep you my dirty little secret" has never had so much meaning before. Cheating behind his girlfriend's back, Troy Bolton must hide his love for her best friend... and vice-versa.
1. Sickness of Roses

Cheater's Consequences

**The next day..**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her ringtone going off..

_'Everyday, of our lives_

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're youn--' _

''Hello ?'' she asked, into the phone.

''Hey Gabby, you wanna hang out with me and Troy today ?'' Aanna asked.

Gabriella heard the name 'Troy', and thought of an excuse to not be able to see him. She might end up giving something away.

She did the first thing she could think of, and coughed.

''No, i'm not feeling that well today, actually.'' she said, of course lying.

''Okay, do you wan' us to come over there instead ?'' Aanna asked.

''NO!..'' she realised that sounded kinda mean, ''I mean, i don't want you guys to catch it and all..'' she recuppaired.

''Okay, bye then''

''Bye.'' and with, Aanna hung up.

**3 hours later..**

Gabriella's doorbell rung. She rushed down the stairs to answer it, opening it to find a guy with her favourite flowers in hand. Red, white and pink roses.

''Are you Ms. Gabriella Montez ?'' the guy asked, looking at the sheet form for her name.

''Yeah, that's me..'' she said.

''Then these are for you.'' he said, giving her the flowers before walking back to his car, getting in and driving off.

Gabriella closed the door to the house, flowers in hand.

She laid them on the side, whilst she went to get a vase with water inside.

She came back into the hall with a vase in hand. Putting the flowers in the vase, she saw that there was a note. She then decided to read it, to find who sent her the flowers.

_**'I was told you we're sick, so i brought you these, **_

_**hope you like them..**_

_**Troy, xx'**_

_'Aww..'_ Gabriella thought to herself. But came out of her trance when she realised something.

_'I know he bought them, but he didn't write '__**bought**__' he wrote '__**brought**__'. _she said to herself.

She then reminded herself, of the guy that bought the flowers to her door step, then his car.

_'Then theses are for you' he looked up into her eyes, and she saw that they were crystal blue, before he walked to his car._

_**'his car.'**_

''Troy was the delivery guy'' she told herself, aloud.

She went back up to her room. She picked up her phone and dialled his number.

**With Troy..**

_'Dance, dance_

_Were falling apart to half time_

_dance dance, and the--'_

''Hello ?'' he asked into the phone.

''Hey, Love the flowers!'' Gabriella said.

''I'm glad, did you figger out that i was the delivery guy yet ?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' she said.

''I knew you would.'' he said, ''So what you upto ?'' he asked.

''Nothing, you ?'' she asked back.

''Not much really, wanna hang out later ?''

''Shouldn't you be going out with Aanna ?'' Gabriella asked.

''Come on Brie, i don't have to spend all my time with her!''

''Fine, when ?''

''How about.. now ?'' he questionned, Gabriella gave a 'huh ?'. Troy sighed laughingly, ''Turn around!''

Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing on her balcony. She rushed over to the door, unlocked it, and jumped, not literally, on him.

''Hey.'' he said.

''Hi.'' she said..

''Why are you out here, it's pouring down..'' Gabriella asked, dragging him inside her room.

'' 'Cause i wanted to see you.'' he whined.

''You saw me.'' she said. Not able to drag him inside, as he pulled her back outside, into the pouring rain.

''You look cute when you're wet!'' Gabriella stated.

''Well, you look hot when you're wet!'' he stated back, before leaning in kissing her passionately.

The kiss was at the same time : Pasionate, love-filled, caring, gentle, earth-shattering, and a lot of other things.

Gabriella closed her eyes into the melting kiss. As soon as she opended them again, she saw a car light ; the car pulling up infront of her house.

Gabriella pulled away, much to her's and Troy's content.

''What's wrong ?'' Troy asked.

Gabriella pointed to the car, and the person getting out, ''That's Aanna and her car!''.

''So ?'' Troy then realised, ''Oh crap!!'' he said, rushing into her room.

''You need to hide!'' Gabriella said.

''No shit Sherlock!'' Troy said sarcasticaly.

''In the closet.'' Gabriella said pushing Troy into the closet and sitting on her bed.

''That's hot! Can you wear this ?'' Troy asked throught the closet, opening it gently to show a Victoria Secret's Nightgown.

''Troy, get back in there'' Gabriella hissed.

''I am, and i'm picturing you, in this! Oh, that's hot!'' Troy said.

The doorbell rung.

''Stay in there, while i answer it..'' she said, getting up from the bed, and going downstairs.

When she arrived, she opened the door, to find Aanna.

''Hey, what's up ?'' she asked, with a sick voice. She's supposed to be ill remember.

''Nothing much, i brought you some chicken soup.'' she said, hading her a hot boll of soup.

Gabriella grabbed the bool, ran into the kitchen to put in down then came back in time to snatch the note of the flowers that Aanna was examenating.

''There beautiful, who bought them ?'' Aanna asked, smelling the flowers.

Gabriella though as fast as she could to come up with someone, ''My parents,'' Aanna looked at her. ''My parents got me them, they knew i wasn't feeling well..'' she said, trying to convince her. Which worked.

''You're so lucky. When i'm ill my parents don't get me flowers, they just let me pick the flavor of ice-cream.'' she said, ''Okay, well i better get going..seya'.'' she said.

Aanna started walking out.

''Bye.'' Gabriella said, closing the door behind Aanna.

''Phew, that was close -- Troy!'' she said, rushing up the stairs.

She ran up into her room, ran to her closet, opening it to find Troy asleep, or so she thought.

She sighed and went to turn away, when,

''Boo!'' she screamed at the sound, Troy started cracking up, ''Every time, that never gets old!'' he said.

''Oh so you think that's funny ?'' she asked.

''Yeah, okay, well, i better get goin'.'' he started, ''bye Babe.'' he said.

''Bye.'' she said, about to walk away.

''Aren't you forgetting something ?'' Troy asked mischiviously.

''Oh, right, sorry Baby.'' she said, walking over to him.

She leant in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

''Goodbye.'' he said, after pulling away.

''Bye.'' and with that, he climed back down her balcony.

Gabriella lifted her hand up to her lips and let her fingers dawdle on them.

''Why is this so difficult ?'' she asked herself.

**I'm sorry if the second chap was kinda rubish, third up soon, and other story chaps. xoxo,Jess. D**


	2. Don't Betray The King

Cheater's Consequences

**The next day, at school..**

''Gabby, wait up!'' Aanna yeled, running down the halls of East High to catch up with her friend.

She finally caught up with her.

''Hey'' she said.

''Hey, you okay ?'' Gabriella asked.

''Yeah, but shouldn't i be the one asking you, huh, Ms. Sicky ?'' she asked sarcastically.

''Oh yeah, i'm fine.'' Gabriella said.

''Okay, did you like the chicken soup i brought you ?'' Aanna asked curiously.

''Yeah, it was delicious!'' Gabriella said.

''Okay..'' Aanna said, ''Oh hey, there's Troy! Come on!'' she said pulling her along.

''Hey Troy!'' Aanna said, arriving to where her boyfriend was talking to Ryan.

''Hey Aanna, hey Ba-Brie..'' Troy managed to catch what he began to say and fix it succecefully.

''Hi Troy.'' Gabriella said, with a smile.

''Hey you guys.'' Ryan said.

''Hey Ry.'' both girls said at the same time.

''Helloo, people!'' Sharpay exclaimed, walking over to them.

''Hi Sharpay.'' everybody said at the same time.

''Well as you all know, i'm having my annual--, Ryan coughed, -- sorry, We're having out annual 'Heavens Evans' part-ay, this weekend. And you're all invited.'' Sharpay exlaimed.

''Oh noo, i can't go!'' Aanna said.

''What a shame..'' Sharpay said sarcastically, and fake dramatically. She had never really liked Aanna, as like Chad hadn't nor Taylor. Ryan maybe a little bit, but only because he thought that she was pretty.

''Why are you not going ?'' Ryan asked curiously.

''My grand-parents are having a 'Family-Week' at their beach house in Miami, so i have to stay there all week.'' Aanna complained.

''Too bad, Toodles Amigos!'' Sharpay said, before walking off, in search of Taylor and Chad.

''Troy, i'm sorry we can't go together to the party.'' Aanna said, looking down.

''It's okay.'' Troy said. He saw that Aanna was looking down at took this chance to take a glance at Gabriella to whom he smiled, as she did back.

''Guys, what class do you have now ?'' Gabriella asked.

''English.'' Ryan said.

''Science.'' Aanna said.

''I have Math, as do you Brie, see 'ya there.'' Troy said, before walking off, in direction to Maths class.

**In Maths..**

Gabriella walked into class, looking for a place to sit. She saw a seat in the back that was empty, and started walking towards it. That was until she got pulled to her left, by non-other then.. Troy.

''Hey.'' he said, puling her down into the seat next to him.

''Hi.'' she said.

A student from a different class came into the room, went over to the teacher and told him something.

''Okay class, i have to leave for about fifteen minutes, please behave..'' and with that the teacher left the classroom.

''I am so happy Aanna is leaving for that party.'' Troy whispered, even though there was no need as the other students were all in loud conversations.

''I know i'm her best friend and all but, me too..'' Gabriella said.

''You know, nobody's looking..'' Troy said, suggestivelly.

''Troy, not in class where there are students, for all you know as soon as were about to, someone could take a picture and print it in the school newspaper!'' Gabriella said.

''Okay..'' Troy said. Gabriella turned her head away, which Troy quickly turned back around and kissed her full on the lips, passionatly.

And.. Flash.. Gabriella was right, someone was going to take a picture, and print it in the school newspaper, for the whole student body to see.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting theire surroundings. Troy pulled away.

''Why'd you pull back ?'' Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded to the students who were watching.

''Holy-shit!'' Gabriella yelled.

''Look guys.. we'd really appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone outisde of this class of what happend.'' Troy said to the students, who all nodded, knowing to Never direspect the most popular guy in the entire school.

''Thanks.'' Gabriella said, unwrapping her arms from around Troy's neck, just as the teacher walked back into the classroom.

''No public display of affection in class Mr.Bolton and Ms.Montez!'' the teacher said, looking through some papers.

All of the class let tiny gigles escape from their mouths.

''Okay, now class can begin..'' Mr.Cavelary, the maths teacher, said.

**I'm totally getting worse at writing, aren't i ? Don''t say no, justto make me happy, because believe me, it will not work.xoxo,Jess D**


	3. Someone Has To Tell

Cheater's Consequences

_Tuesday, at school_

Taylor rushed over to Gabriella, who was walking down the corridor with Aanna.

''Gabby, can i talk to you for a second ?'' she asked, ''Privatly''

''Yeah, sure.'' she said, ''I'll be right back.'' she said, before walking off with Taylor.

They walked a bit further down the corridor.

''What the hell is this ?!'' Taylor exclaimed, grabbing the school newspaper.

But it wasn't the school newspaper what sturck Gabriella, it was what was on the cover.

It was the picture that someone had taken yesterday in class, of Troy and Gabriella kissing.

''Holy shit!'' Gabriella yelled. A few students turned to look at her, then saw the paper, and gasped.

''Well ?'' she asked.

''You see, uh, emm, we umm..'' she stuttered.

''Look i couldn't really give a tiny rat's ass about this, but if you wanna keep it a secret, you might get the papers away from Aana. Before someone either shows or tells her.'' she reasoned.

''Help me!'' she pleaded.

''Okay, we just need to hurry!'' she said, before they both walked off, grabbing all the newspapers in show.

--

''Man, what did i tell you ?!'' Chad exclaimed.

''To never eat fries without ketchup ?'' he proposed, unsure of his friend's behavior.

''Well, yeah. But about Aanna, you might wanna look at the school newspaper.'' he suggested.

''I never read it''

''Well, you might wanna start doing so.''

''Why ?'' he asked confused.

''Let's just say, on today's cover. They have b-ball captain and cheer captain makin' out in Math class!'' he said.

''WHAT ?!'' he yelled, ''They said they wouldn't print it.''

''Well, who do you have Math class with, that works for the school newspaper ?'' Chad asked.

''I don't know, i don't even know who's in my aths class, other than me, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay and Kel-- Kelsi!!'' he said.

''Right, we're in search for Kelsi than!'' Chad said, before they both walked off.

--

Gabriella and Taylor we're walking when they bumped into Troy and Chad.

''Tell me you saw the school newspaper!'' Gabriella said.

''Of course, that's why i'm hunting down a certain Kelsi Nielsen.'' he said, ''Come on''

Troy and Gabriella walked off together.

Chad and Taylor just stood there dumbfounded, they did it again.

''He does look better with her than with Aanna.'' Chad stated.

'' 'Ya think ?'' Taylor said, putting her hand on her hip.

''Yeah''

''You weren't supposed to answer'' she said, before walking off. Chad soon followed.

--

''I'll be having that!'' Troy said, grabbing the paper out of a student's hands.

''Thank you!'' Gabriella said, copying Troy's actions.

Students saw them coming down the hallways, side by side.

They threw the newspapers in the bin, seeing that they already had their hands full of them.

Troy and Gabriella threw all the papers in the trashcan.

Imagine the view. Troy and Gabriella walking down the hallways, side by side, angry looks on their faces. HOT!

They soon found their target, talking with Jason.

''You! Here!'' Gabriella said, pointing to a spot.

Kelsi said goodbye to Jason, before walking to where Gabriella ordered.

''Hey guys, what's up ?'' she asked innocently.

''Don't you 'hey guys' us! You think it's funny putting that picture in the paper ?!'' Troy questionned.

''I'm just sick of you guys hiding the fact that you love each other!'' she said, before storming off.

Troy and Gabriella just stood there, staring after her.

They rushed after her.

''Kelsi, wait!'' Troy yelled.

''What ?'' she hissed, turning around sharply.

''What did you mean by that ?'' Gabriella asked.

''You guys don't know much, but you know one thing. And you both know what that thing is, so don't try to pretend you don't!'' she said, before storming off again.

--

''Aanna, have you seen the school paper today ?'' Bryan, one of Aanna's friends asked her.

''No, why ?'' she asked.

''Oh, here'' he said handing her the paper, ''Seems your boyfriend isn't so sweet after all, not your best friend.'' Bryan said, before walking off.

Aanna looked at the front of the newspaper and screamed. Worse than even Sharpay has ever screamed.

..

**i think this one was okay, hope you guys enjoyed it. xoxo, Jess D**


	4. Absense of a Bitch

Cheater's Consequences

_--_

_''Aanna, have you seen the school paper today ?'' Bryan, one of Aanna's friends asked her._

_''No, why ?'' she asked._

_''Oh, here'' he said handing her the paper, ''Seems your boyfriend isn't so sweet after all, not your best friend.'' Bryan said, before walking off._

_Aanna looked at the front of the newspaper and screamed. Worse than even Sharpay has ever screamed._

_.._

Gabriella quickly woke up from her nightmare. _'Geez, hope she didn't see it!' _she told herself mentally.

''Gabby, you okay ?'' Gina Montez, Gabriella's mom, asked, after rushing into the room hearing her daughter scream.

Gabriella snapped out of her dae and looked at her mom, ''Yeah, i'm fine'' she said, giving her a small smile for the hell of it.

''Okay, try to get some rest.'' she suggested. Gina walked out of her room, yawning, before walking into her own and dozing off into long sleep.

_'At least tomorrow's paper will have a different cover!' _she told her self.

--

Gabriella came down the stairs the next morning, wearing black skinny jeans, a turquoise babydoll top and greeny-blue pumps.

''Morning honey, did you sleep okay after the whole nightmare situation ?'' Gina asked.

''Yes, mami.'' she said. She sat down at the table and ate her cereal, drank her milk and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

''Oh, sweety,'' she began, Gabriella turned to look at her. ''Troy's coming to pick you up today with Aanna.'' Ginas said.

''Okay'' Gabriella said, before quickly rushing to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, a horn hornked outside Gabriella's house.

''Mami, i'm going!'' Gabriella yelled to her mom, who was currently getting dressed.

''Okay sweety!'' she yelled back down the stairs.

Gabriella got her bag off the counter, grabbed her spare keys, went outside and walked over to Troy's side of the car, seeing as Aanna wasn't in the car.

''Where's Aanna ?'' she asked curiously and confused.

''She's sick, she couldn't make it.'' he said, with a grin.

''Great, that way i can do this!'' she said, leaning through the car window, and kissing him passionatly.

''Maybe you could get in the passenger's seat and we can do that again'' Troy said, after pulling away from the tender kiss.

Gabriella smiled, before walking to the other side of the car and getting in.

''Great!'' Troy said, before kissing her again. They pulled away after about 10 secondes. ''We better go before we're late.'' he said.

He put the car in gear and they drove down the road.

Gina Montez was watching the whole thing from inside the house, out the window.

_'That girl's gonna be in trouble' _she said to herself.

--

Troy and Gabriella arrived at school, they both got out the car. Troy locked it, before they walked hand in hand into the school.

Sharpay walked towards them, ''Where's 'Poodle' ?'' she asked, meaning to Aanna as that was her unknown to herself nickname.

''Sick'' Troy said, smiling down at Gabriella, who smiled back.

''Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey shit. Even though you guys are so cute together, '' she began holding her hands together, ''Be careful!'' she said.

''Why ?'' Gabriella asked confused.

''You don't want Poodle's friends telling her about her boyfriend and best friend making-out on the rooftop, do you ?'' she asked. They didn't answer, ''Didn't think so'' was what she said, before walking off, in search of Mrs. Darbus so that she could ask her if the drama club changing rooms could be painted pink, even the boys.

''You know, i never though i would say this, but.. Sharpay's right.'' Gabriella said.

''Well yeah, but we can still have fun, right ?'' Troy questionned her, with a pout.

''Yeah, but we just have to be careful'' she said. They waked off in direction of homeroom.

--

''Chad ?''

''Here''

''Troy ?''

''Here''

.. they continued to note who was there and who was absent. Most people would just say 'Yeah' or 'Here' , but then you would get the teacher's pet who would say, 'Present'.

''Aanna ?''

''Absent'' a student said.

''Weird, Ms. Richelle has never been sick'' Mrs. Darbus said, before continuing.

''Okay, now class can begin.'' she said, she grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write on the board.

Troy ripped off a tiny piece of paper, on which he write. He passed it to Gabriella, who was sitting next to him.

_Meet me at the rooftop at lunch._

_x, Troy_

Gabriella smiled and wrote back on the other side of the paper.

She quickly passed it back to him.

_Okay._

_xo, Gabriella_

Troy smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

--

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, there may be a few faults in this chapter, but i think it was okay. Xoxo, Jess D**


	5. Three Idiotteers

Cheater's Consequences

_At lunchtime, on the rooftop.._

Gabriella rushed up the stairs that led to the roof garden, she saw that Troy was already there. She walked over to the bench, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Hey'' she said.

''Hey, what's up ?'' he asked.

''Nothing much really, just Mrs. Lindley being a bitch of a teacher again.'' she said, ''You ?''

''Got a lot of homework!'' he said, ''Okay, enough school talk, when's Shar and Ryan's party again ?'' he asked. Gabriella laughed at how he had forgotten so easily.

''This weekend, for the whole weekend.'' she said grinning, ''How could you forget, we go every year.'' she said, turning her head to the side, and looking at him a bit confused.

''I have stuff on my mind.'' he said smiling.

''Like what ?'' she asked curiously.

''Like, '' he began, and pretended to think, ''.. you'' he said, grinning.

''Humm, interesting'' she teased. ''Okay, i'm hungry, let's eat!'' she said.

They ate, and occasionally kissed.

--

''People, where are Troy and Gabriella ?'' Sharpay quered.

''No idea.'' Chad said.

''Dumbo!'' she muttered under her breath.

''What ?'' he asked curiously.

''Nothing!'' she said, smiling widly before sitting down at the lunch table and eating, her Low-Carb meal.

Chad didn't believe her and sent a glare in her direction.

''Don't you glare at me!''

''I can glare at whomever i want!''

''Whoever, not whoMever.'' she said, enfasing the letter 'M'.

''Who the heck are you, Alberto Einstein ?'' Chad asked sarcastically.

''Albert, not Alberto!''

''Shut up!''

''Oh no, you didn't just tell me to shut up!'' Sharpay said, snapping her fingers and waving them at the same time.

''What 'ya gonna do abou' it ?'' he asked, with a big woman voice.

''Dude, you sound like a Queen Latifah!'' Jason stated laughing, Kelsi laughed along.

''Shut it!'' Chad hissed.

''Why don't you ?!''

''Man!''

''What are you all yelling about ?'' Troy and Gabriella yelled asking, after walking in the cafeteria hearing the racket from down below.

Sharpay, Chad and Jason all gave thinking looks.

''I'm not, quite, sure..'' Sharpay said, biting her bottom lip, whilst still giving an air of thought.

''Then why are you all yelling ?'' Gabriella asked.

''He glared at me!'' Sharpay cried.

''She called me Dumbo!'' Chad yelled.

''Jason ?'' Troy asked, as he still hadn't explained.

''Well, Chad glared at Sharpay 'cause she called him Dumbo, and they started yelling at each other. Then Chad started to use a big black woman's voice, and i said that he sounded like Queen Latifah. Then he yelled at me, and all three of us started fighting.'' He explained, on the dot.

''Thank you, now just shut the hell up!'' Troy said.

Gabriella butted in, ''You can glare as many times as you want, but don't started a fight about it!'' she said to Chad. ''You can't call people dumb, because you're not exactly a straight A's student yourself!'' she told Sharpay, ''And i very highly doubt that Chad sounded like Queen Latifah.'' she said to Jason.

She sat down at the table next to Troy, who put his arm around her shoulders.

''He did sound like her..'' Jason mumbled.

The whole table except for Jason sighed, before throwing at least one item of food at him, to which he said, ''Thanks.''

--

**I think that this one was okay, please leave Reviews, i love to read them. Xoxo, Jess D**


	6. First at Home

Cheater's Consequences

_After school, with Troy.._

The doorbell rang, to which he quickly ran down the stairs to open it as fast as he could.He knew that Gabriella would be coming over to do homework together, as she always did, whenever Aanna wasn't there of course.

He opened the door to find Gabriella stood there smiling. ''Hey'' she said happily.

''Hey, come in!'' He said, letting her walked in and stand infront of the stairs.

''Sweety, who's at the door ?'' Linda Bolton, Troy's mom, asked kindly from inside the kitchen.

''Just Gabriella, mom.'' Troy said. Gabriella mouthed 'Just Gabriella' ? To which he replied with a kiss and mouthing 'Shut up'.

''Okay, hi Gabriella!'' she yelled from inside the kitchen.

''Hi, Mrs. Bolton'' she yelled back.

Linda came out from in the kitchen and wiped her hands together. ''Oh please, call me Linda.'' she said.

''Okay, so we should start..'' Gabriella suggested and nodded her head in direction of upstairs. -Linda had already walked back into the kitchen-

''Yeah'' Troy said, ''Let's go.'' he said, slightly pushing her up the stairs.

They walked up the flight of stairs, and into Troy's bedroom.

''Do you ever change the covers ?'' Gabriella asked sarcasticaly.

''Only when there's something on them.'' he jokingly replied, smirking.

Gabriella playfully punched him, ''Ha ha, funny!'' she teased, before sitting down on the bed.

Troy started to hover over her, ''Now, let's start.'' he teased, leaning in to kiss her neck.

''I meant homework.'' she tried to fight back, but found herself giving in when his lips came in contact with the skin on her neck.

''Well, technically, this is 'Home' 'Work' '' he teased smirking, which she felt against her neck.

''No, this is 'Playing' '' she said, leaning in her head back, so he had a better view of her neck.

''And the difference, is..'' he trailed off, as did his hands that found their way to the bottom of her top.

''Nothing really..'' she gave in, _Damnit! That wasn't what i was supposed to say!_

''Then we are doing homework'' he stated. He slowly left up a bit of her top, and leant down and kissed her stomach. Gabriella moaned at the feeling he had over her. He lifted her top up more, and left a trail of open mouth kisses on her stomach.

''Okay, i'll do mine later at home!'' she said which made Troy smile against her. She grabbed his head and brought it back to her face and kissed him passionately. Troy removed the rest of her top, to reveal a pink lace bra. He kissed the valley that travelled in between her breasts.

''Now it's cute, but it has to go off '' he said, kissing her neck.

''I thought there was no talking whilst working..'' she trailed off smirking, and began to lift of his shirt.

She removed his shirt and admired his well toned chest. _He is so hot!_ She fiddled with his belt buckle before succesefully managing to removed it from each hoop. Troy unbottoned her jeans, and slowly began to slide them down her long legs. She kicked them off after having done so with her shoes.

Gabriella removed the button through her hole on Troy's jeans. She grinned as she lightly passed his growing erection as she unzipped his pants. Troy let out a quiet moan, and she passed her hand back, but hid it by kissing her jawline.

He kicked off his shoes, as she started to slide down his jeans.

As he kissed over her collarbone, he started to unclasp her bra.

He finished with her bra and slowly slid the straps off the shoulders.

Gabriella slowly removed his boxers, and Troy hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly tugged them down.

He kissed her passionately before heading south and working on her breasts. He started sucking her left nipple and than did the same treatment on the other.

''Troy..'' Gabriella moaned, Troy grinned back.

His finished his 'work' on her chest and moved back up to her face.

''Ready ?'' he asked worriedly before entering her.

Gabriella responded with a nod. Troy pushed into her and she let out a soft moan which slightly turned him on even more.

''Oh god!'' she groaned.

''You okay ?'' he asked, slowing down his pace.

''I'm fine. Keep going, it feels good!'' she said,wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, bringing his closer. Troy carefuly thrust into her. She moaned, ''Faster!'' was all he needed to increase the speed.

_2 Hours Later.._

Gabriella woke up from sleeping. She felt two strong arms around her an turned to see Troy staring at her.

''Hey..'' she whispered.

''Hey..'' he said lightly back, ''Question ?'' he asked.

''Yeah..''

''Any regrets ?'' he asked curiously, hoping her first time was pleasurable enough.

''Not whatsoever!'' she said proudly and smiling, ''You ?'' she asked curiously. _What if i sucked ?!_

''Most definately not!'' he said smiling at her. He kissed her passionately, to which she deepened the kiss by pulling him closer.

Gabriella pulled back smiling, ''Okay, i better get going'' she said, getting up but realised she was naked.

''Chill out, i saw you naked an hour and a half ago.'' he said, slipping his boxers on and walking to her side of the bed.

''Well, yeah.. But just let me put my bra and underwear on atleast..'' she said.

''Okay, he turned around and waited for her to put them back on.

''Done, you can turn around now..'' Troy turned around to see her with her arms behind her back.

''What are you doing ?'' he asked curiously.

''I'm fascining my bra, why ?'' she asked, struggling to fascen it.

''Here, let me help..'' he suggested.

Gabriella hessitated. ''Okay, fine!'' she said giving to Troy, who was doing a puppy dog face.

He walked behind her. He held one of the straps and kissed her on the back of her neck. He started to move the straps down her arms.

''You do realise you're supposed to be fascining it, not taking it off.'' she stated.

Troy shrugged, ''Yes i do, but see. you're reallt hot..'' he stated himself.

He let both straps fall and her bra fell to the ground. He moved his hands to the front of her chest, and grasped both of her breasts.

''Troy!'' Gabriella moan yelled, bending over to pick the bra.

''We should totally try this position another time'' he suggested, at which time Gabriella was bent down infront of him.

Her head snapped back up, and she gasped.

''Okay, just gimme the damn bra!'' he said. She passed it to him, and he put it out infront of her but not before graizing her breasts.

''D'you plan on stoppin' that any time soon ?'' she asked sarcasticaly.

''Sorry, sorry'' he said. Troy clasped the bra at the back and kissed her shoulder lightly before walking back infront of her.

They heard a knock on the door.

''Gabriella, i think that your mom wants you home, she's already called twice in the last 10 minutes.'' Linda said, from outside Troy's door. If she comes in, they're busted, he forgot to lock the door!

''Okay, Linda'' Gabriella said. They heard her walk away.

''You idiot! You didn't lock your door, and i was moaning, anybody could've walked in on us!'' Gabriella whined.

''Ohh kinky, you were moaning..'' he teased.

''Oh shut up and get dressed!''

--

''Bye Linda!''

''Bye Gabriella!''

''Wait, i'll drive you!'' Troy said grabbinghis keys of the counter and following Gabriella.

They shut the door behing them and got into Troy's car.

''So, what time is it ?'' Gabriella asked.

''That's the best conversation you can think of..'' Troy teased whiningly.

''Well, how the hell am i supposed to know what you talk about after sex!''

''How do you want me to know!'' Troy complained back.

''Wait, you were a virgin aswell ?'' Gabriella asked shocked.

''Yeah why, you didn't know ?'' he asked confused.

''Well no, i thought that you would have lost it to Aanna, and you were so pro at it!''

''Okay first things first, Aanna, most definately not! And seconds.. Thank you for the compliment.'' he said jokinlgy the end.

''You are very much welcome'' she joked back. They arrived at Gabriella's house.

''Okay, so.. i'll see you tomorrow morning ?'' Troy asked hopefully.

''Most definately..'' she said. She gave him a quick kiss before getting out the car. She walked over to her front door and got out her keys.

She looked back to see Troy waiting to see if she got in safe. She blew him a kiss, to which he smiled.

She opened the door, and walked in. She went to close the door in time to see Troy drive off, to which she smiled looking upwards. She slid down the door in a daydream.

''Where were you ?'' Gina asked her daughter, bringing her from her daydream.

''At Troy's ..'' she said, getting up, and putting her bag down, but realised she forgot her books. _I'll get them next time._

''I saw you two this morning..'' Gina trailed off.

''Mom, please do not tell Aanna!'' she begged.

''I'm not going to, but i hope you realise what you're doing..'' she said.

''Of course i know Mami, I need to eat, i'm so tired!'' she whined walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

''To busy doing homework i see!'' Gina said, ''I'm proud of you for being so dedicated.'' she walked over to her and gave a her a kiss on the forehead, before walking upstairs.''

_I wasn't busy doing homework! I was busy doing Troy!_

--

**I hope this one was okay, The sex bit was the first time i've done something like that, and i didn't want to go too much in detail. Xoxo, Jess D**


	7. What's Mine, Isn't Yours

Cheater's Consequences

_The next day, at school.._

Troy and Gabriella walked into school. Sharpay saw them and decided to say hi.

''Hey guys! What d'you do yest..'' she slowed down what she was saying when she saw someone 'Poodle' walk over to where Troy and Gabriella were.

''Aanna!, you're back..'' she said suprised.

''Yeah, and i'm back to make sure no one steals my man!'' she said clinging onto Troy. Gabriella gave a fake laugh.

Troy sent her a 'help me' look, ''Okay, what classes do we have now ?'' Gabriella asked. Aanna let go of Troy to check what class she had, Troy gave Gabriella a 'thank you'.

''Well ?'' Gabriella asked.

''Greek History!'' Troy said.

''AP Calculus!' Aanna said.

''War Sivilisation..'' Sharpay said, stretching out the word 'sivilisation', ''with you Gabby!'' she said happily for details, ''Come!''

She quikcly grabbed her hand and dragged her to class.

''Gotta go, don't want detention! See'ya!'' Troy said, about to walk off.

''Troy, you can kiss me now. I'm not ill any more.'' Aanna said, leaning in. Troy had to lean in, what else could he do ? Picture Gabriella's face.. Not a bad idea! He pictured Gabriella's face as he kissed Aanna, it made him all the more comfortable.

Troy pulled away first, ''I don't know what you did while i was away, but i sure like it!'' Aanna said, winking at him before walking away.

_Oh, you sure will like it! _

--

''Spill the beans..'' Sharpay ordered, slaming her hands on Gabriella's desk.

''What beans ?'' she asked innocently.

''Do i look like a Barbie doll to you ?'' Sharpay asked. Gabriella gave her a look as though to say _'D'ya really wan' me to answer that ?' _''Okay, forget about that!'' she said, ''Spill the beans on what happened with you and Troy after school yesterday.'' she begged.

''What makes you think that anything happened ?''

''Hello ?! You have just totally proven your own point. That's exactly what someone who had done something would say.'' she said, pointing towards Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed at how her friend was never going to give up. ''Okay, fine..'' she began, ''Something did happen,''

''Yeah, what was it ?'' Sharpoay asked resting her head in her hands, with her elbows on Gabriella's desk.

''We kinda..'' she begun, ''well, umm..'' she stutterred.

''Hurry up, i don't have all day do you know..'' Sharpay complained annoyingly.

''How much do you wanna know ?'' Gabriella asked curiously.

''As much to do anything!''

''Than shut up! Okay, ''she began, ''We had sex..'' she whispered.

''YOU HAD SEX ?!'' Sharpay yelled, Gabriella looked down and blushed. All the class turned to look at them trust Sharpay to yell something private.

She looked around, ''What the fuck are all of you lookin' at ?'' she hissed at them, they all turned and did what they were doing before.

''You had sex ?'' she loudly whispered.

''Yeah, it was great..'' she said.

''Question ?''

''Yeah..''

''Is he as big as the basketball team says ?'' she asked curiously. Gabriella gave her a look and a playful slap on the arm.

''Sharpay!'' Gabriella whined.

''What ?'' she began, but realised Gabriella didn't answer, ''Well ?''

''Oh, heck yes!'' she said.

''It was your first time wasn't it ?'' she asked curiously.

''How did you know ?'' Gabriella asked confused.

''I didn't, but you just told me..'' Sharpay said, she laughed before walking over to her seat. The teacher entered the class and the lesson began.

--

_At lunch.._

All the gang were sat down at the lunch table. The table was round so it went. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Gabriella, Troy, Aanna, Ryan.

''Okay were so gonna have at lunch today!'' Chad exclaimed.

''We need a good topic!'' Kelsi stated.

''Ohh, how about sexual stuff ?'' Sharpay proposed, smirking over to Gabriella.

All the gang except for Troy and Gabriella all agreed.

''Okay, so who's still a virgin ?'' Taylor asked. Kelsi, Ryan and Jason lifted their hands up.

''Others, who did you lose them to ?'' Ryan queried.

''I lost mine to Zeke, '' Sharpay said.

''And mine to Sharpay.'' he said back. They both smiled and kissed sweetly.

''I lost mine to Chad'' Taylor said.

''Mine to some cheerleader, but i was drunk!'' Chad said, giving an apologetic look at Taylor. She shrugged and smiled.

''Me to some guy i met on holiday!'' Aanna said.

''Hore!'' Sharpay muttered.

''What ?'' she asked.

''Nothing!''

''Gabriella, you ?'' Jason asked curiously.

''Oh, some guy on the basketball team..'' she said, Sharpay slowly shoke her head but let it pass.

''Which guy ?'' Aanna asked.

''Some guy.''

''What was his name ?''

Gabriella gave a quick look to Troy, ''Umm, i can't remember, i was drunk too..'' she tried.

''Okay, Troy ?'' Chad asked.

''Umm, a cheerleader..''

''What's she like ?'' Zeke asked curiously and looking around for her already even though he hadn't yet answered.

''Brunette, brown eyes.'' he said, ''Okay, next game thingy..'' he changed the subject.

Sharpay knew exactly who he was talking about and she was sitting on his right.

''Okay, i got one.. The girls have to kiss the person on their left and it has to last at least 10 secondes..'' Sharpay said smirking, knwoing that 'Troyella' as she liked to call them, were next to each other.

''But why not on the left ?'' Aanna whined.

'' 'Cause that's rules, and shut up and do it! And we have to do it seperatly''

Aanna turned to her left and kissed Ryan passionately which she didn't know she had in her for him, for 12 secondes. Sharpay kissed Zeke, for 40 secondes. Taylor kissed Chad for 1 minute. Kelsi and Jason kissed sweetly for 9 secondes but the gang let them off.

The only two left were Troy and Gabriella.

''Okay, we'll let you off.'' Chad said, ''Troy, Gabster, your turn!'' he said smikring. _This should be fun!_

They looked at each other hessitantely.

''Don't worry, i had to kiss Ryan so you can kiss Gabriella.'' Aanna said, giving Troy a quick pat.

_That's not what i'm worried about, i'm worried i might get too carried away! You dumb ass bitch! _

''Will you two just do it already!'' Kelsi whined.

They both leant in and shared a passionate kiss, 2 secondes.

Troy deepened the kiss by pressing more against her lips, 6 secondes.

Gabriella closed her eyes into the kiss, she completely forgot where they were, 8 secondes.

Troy's tongue lightly grazzed Gabriella's bottom lip, asking for entrance, wi which she wilingly accepted.

10 SECONDES!

Troy's hand started to move up to her face, but she slapped it away remembering where they were.

Sharpay and Chad rested in their chairs, enjoying the view.

20 SECONDES!

Since his hand couldn't go on her cheek, Troy decided to rest it on her thigh.

30 SECONDES!

40 SECONDES!

50 SECONDES!

1 MINUTE!

Their tongues grazzed each other delicately, and started started moving as one.

Chad and Sharpay felt grins rise to their faces when they realised that 'Troyella' had upassed 2 minutes.

Aanna sat with an evil look on her face.

If you looked closely you could probably see saliva being transfered from one's mouth to the other's. Or see Troy's tongue dug deep into Gabriella mouth, and mostly down her throat. Now it wasn't just a quickly, simple kiss. This was a fully-heated one, like what you would have making out, or in worst case sinario for them, having sex, there and then.

''Guys, 4 minutes!'' Zeke said. Sharpay hit him, and nodded in direction of the couple. She gave him a look of 'What the hell did you do that for, i was enjoying that!'.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from the ever-lasting kiss, and the gang except for one, started cheering.

They both blushed and looked down.

Aanna had enough. ''Troy wanna kiss, to make you feel better ?'' she asked, thinking the answer.

''No, i'm okay.'' he said, before smling at Gabriella, who smiled back.

_How the hell can he kiss her for 4 MINUTES! Then not want Me, His Girlfriend, to! Twat! And she's supposed to be my best friend, what the hell did she think she was doing, doing that to My boyfriend ?! Bitch! I need to have a word with her!_

--

**I hope that this one was okay.. please leave reviews guys, i'm getting less and less.. i love them, please review. Xoxo, Jess D**


	8. Common of the Blondes

Cheater's Consequences

_Aanna had enough. ''Troy wanna kiss, to make you feel better ?'' she asked, thinking the answer._

_''No, i'm okay.'' he said, before smling at Gabriella, who smiled back._

_How the hell can he kiss her for 4 MINUTES! Then not want Me, His Girlfriend, to! Twat! And she's supposed to be my best friend, what the hell did she think she was doing, doing that to My boyfriend ?! Bitch! I need to have a word with her!_

--

_After lunch.._

''Gabs, could you kiss him any longer ?'' Sharpay asked, catching up to Gabriella, who rushed off to her next lesson.

She caught up with her, and turned her around grabbing her arm.

''What ?'' Gabriella asked.

''Kiss him any longer ?'' she asked sarcasticaly.

''Yeah, ''Gabriella replied back easily before rushing off again. Sharpay shook her head and smirked at how her best friend couldn't really care about the matter.

Unluckely for Gabriella, the only person in her French class was Aanna. She gulped, walking into the classroom, seeing her friend.

''Hey Gabby!'' Aanna said over to her, bringing her over to the seat next to her. Gabriella didn't get how she wasn't mad for what herself and Troy had done, infront of her for christ's sakes!

''Okay class, we're going to be pairing up in groups of two. One of you is going to write a dialogue, and they both have to learn it.'' Mr. Lenoix (that's one of my teachers) explained. ''Okay, Aanna you'll be writing. Charlie..''

Aanna smiled, she always got picked to write things up in french, her grandfather was french, who was mother was half, so she was a quarter.

''Okay, Mr. Lenoix ?'' Aanna asked, raising her hand.

''Yes, Miss Richelle ?'' he asked back politely, turning around to face her.

''When do we have to hand it in by ?'' she asked curiously.

''By the end of the week, anything else ?''

''No, that's all, thanks Sir.'' she said politely, she smiled before looking back down at her work.

--

''Hello ?'' Gabriella asked, picking up her phone, stopping the ringing of Everyday.

''Hey Gabs!'' Sharpay exclaimed happily. ''Wanna come over, we're all hanging out ?'' she asked hopeful.

''Whos' 'we' ?'' she asked curiously. Boy, she didn't really want to see Aanna right now, she faced her before and she quiet around Gabriella.

''Well i'm here. Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Troy! and Aanna..'' she said slowly after, ''But even if she is here, you better get your ass down here!'' she exclaimed. She couldn't stand another second of Aanna whining of being the only one not an official member of the group.

''Well,'' Gabriella hessitated.

''Please..'' Sharpay begged, she pouted even though she knew Gabriella couldn't see it.

''Okay, i'll be there in five..'' she said, before hanging up her cell, and leaving her house in a hurry.

Fair enough, Gabriella did arrive five minutes after the call ended. She rang the doorbell, to be greeted by Sharpay pulling her as if there was a serial killer outside.

''Umm, hi..'' Gabriella said sarcasticaly, slightly giggling.

''Hey.. what took you so long ?'' she asked dramaticaly.

''I came as fast as i could!'' she pointed out. Sharpay sighed whateverely.

''Whatever, just shut her up!'' she complained, dragging Gabriella in the living room, where the gang plus Aanna were all seated.

Chad was down on the chair with Taylor on his lap, Ryan was sat down near the fireplace, even though there was no fire playing.

Sharpay resumed her seat on another chair. Troy was sat on the 3 seat couch, sat in the middle. Aanna was sat next to him, trying to cuddle him, but her kept getting her off. Gabriella decided to take the lonly seat disponiable, next to Troy.

She sat down next to him, it nearly took everthing in Troy to not wrap his arm around her shoudlers, wanting to do so, so bad.

It was literally killing him!

Aanna sighed dramaticaly, making Sharpay roll her eyes dispayably.

Aanna gave her a glare, ''Did you just do what i think you did ?!'' Aanna asked, getting up. She was counting on Troy either getting up with her, or pulling her back down on his lap. He on the other hand did neither, he just kept snatching glances at Gabriella smiling, to which she did back.

''Excuse me, was there a reason so sigh like a bitch ?!'' she asked angrily, getting up. Nobody **ever** spoke to Sharpay Evans that way!

''Urgh! Whatever!'' Aanna puffed, sitting back down with a thump.

The gang just sat there eating on the snacks, drinking the sodas, basicaly just making a mess. Sharpay and Aanna kept sending glares at each other.

''Why don't you guys stop fighting, and find something you both have in comon ?'' Ryan suggested.

This somehow interested Chad, he started eating the potato chips even more like a pig. Not that he wasn't before, as he was.

''Like What, it's not like i'd have something in comon with her!'' Sharpay said, pointing discustingly at Aanna.

''Okay, what are you favorite foods ?'' Taylor proposed.

''Sushi!''

''Caviar!'' Sharpay said. She folded her arms against her chest. Case solved, nothing in comon, she thought.

''Your favorite animal ?'' Ryan suggested.

''Fish!''

''Pigs!'' Aanna said.

''Yeah, you look like one!'' Sharpay muttered under her breath. Aanna seemed to be the only one that didn't hear it as the others were all laughing.

''Excuse me ?!'' Aanna hissed rudely.

''Nothing..'' Sharpay hissed back harshely.

''Whatever, your favorite hobby!?'' Taylor hoped.

''Shopping!'' they both said in unision.

''And we have a winner!'' Chad exclaimed, clapping his hands together, and starting to cheer.

''Great, we'll all go shopping!'' Taylor said, getting up from Chad's lap.

The gang all started to get ready, ''Wait, we have to clear this mess up..'' Sharpay said.

'' I'll do it..'' Gabriella suggested, ''You guys go ahead!'' she said, already started to clean up and walk into the kitchen.

''Guys, i'll help Brie..'' Troy said, helping clean up.

The guys shrugged, except Aanna who gave a weird look, before walking out with the others.

Gabriella was washing the bolls in the kicthen sink, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

''Oh god!'' she exclaimed. She closed her eyes turning around, and starting to hit the person.

''Brie!'' Troy yelped in pain. Boy, she was strong!

''Ohmygod, i'm so sorry Troy..'' she said, rubbing his arm where she hit him. ''Why didn't you go with the others ?'' she asked curiously, unrealising her was still rubbing his arms.

''I wanted to spend time with you!'' he began, ''Is there a problem with that ?'' he asked teasingly, his mouth heading towards her neck.

''No..'' she moaned, as his skin of his lips gently bit against the skin of her neck.

''Great!'' he said, she kissed his way up to her chin.

Gabriella moved her head backwards, giving him better access.

''Troy..'' she moaned, as he kissed down to her collarbone and bit on it.

''Wanna go upstairs ?'' he asked hopeful, Gabriella nodded happily. He smiled, picking her up bridal style.

There walked into the guest room, Troy dropped Gabriella down lightly on the bed. He crawled ontop of her.

_10 Minutes Later.._

''Ready ?'' Troy asked anxiously. Gabriella nodded.

Troy kissed her passionately, before thrusting into her.l

''Faster..'' Gabriella moaned, Troy sped up. Gabriella gripped his shoulders, ''Oh god, i'm gonna..''

''I know..'' Troy grunted out, finishing her sentence.

He thrust into her faster, she gasped, unable to speak. Gabriella started to moan out his name.

''Troy, Troy.. Troy!'' she yelled as she released inside him.

Troy soon followed, he collapsed ontop of her.

''That's was..'' Troy began,

''Amazing!'' Gabriella finished. They both smiled at each othet lovingly, before kissing passionately.

They both pulled away, before headin into a anwaited sleep.

_2 hours later.._

Gabriella woke up to the sound of a car beeper going off, she realised it was Sharpay who was signaling to them that they were back.

She turned to her side, to see no Troy.

_Oh god, he's left me here alone, i'm so gonna be in trouble!_

Troy walked out of the guest bathroom with just a towel. ''Might wanna get dressed quickly. They're back!'' Gabriella said, getting outta bed, and starting to dress herself. Troy's eyes grew wide, Shit!

Gabriella slipped her panties on and fascend her bra behind her bra. Troy pulled his boxers under his towel before dropping it to the ground.

''Hurry!'' Gabriella said. She slipped her pants on, fascining the button.

''Okay, Okay!'' Troy said back. She put his pants on, and shoes back on.

Gabriella sat down on the bed, slidding her ballerina pumps on, before making the bed.

Troy was cleaning up the mess they left. They started to walked out, closing the door behind them. They walked down the stairs.

They both realised they didn't have their tops on.

Gabriella rushed on the top she was wearing, getting it caught as she was rushing. She ushered Troy over to help her, he uncrised the crincle.

The doorbell rung.

Troy slipped his top over his head, before opening the door.

Gabriella sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV before the door opened.

''Hey guys.'' Troy said, letting them back in.

''Don't worry, your girlfriend wanted to go home with all her shopping bags!'' Sharpay said, ''So you two could have stayed in the guest bed.''

Troy waited to everyone was settled back down in the living room. Before bringing up the subject Sharpay had initiated seconds ago.

''Okay, what did you mean by that ?'' Troy asked curiously. _How the hell did she know ?!_

''Well Sherlock Holmes. One, you both have sex hair! Two, your top's on back to front! Three, Gabriella's fly open..'' Sharpay geniously pointed out. The gang broke out into fits of laughter.

Troy slipped his arms out the sleeves, swivelling the sthe shirt around, before placing his arms in the right sleeves.

Gabriella meanwhile, looked down at her jeans, and slid the zip up.

''Okay, whatever. We'll be leaving now!'' Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's hand. They headed out the house and into Troy's car. Heading to Gabriella's house, since her parents were away, to do.. God knows what ?! Oohh, kinky!LOL!

''And four,'' Sharpay began. ''He had the condom sticking out his back pocket.'' she stated. The gang started laughing.

**I think this one was okay, i hope it was. Xoxo, Jess D**

**PS: Please vote on my poll.. : ) **


	9. Book Cinematography

Cheater's Consequences

_Wednesday, in free period.._

Sharpay, Gabriella, Chad and Troy were all walking to the library. Mrs. Anderson wasn't there so they all had free period.

The two girls were walking ahead talking, whilst the boys folowed behind talking basketball techniques.

''So, what did you two do after you left yesterday ?'' Sharpay asked curiously. Herself and Gabriella had never been really close, But when the whole behind Aanna's back thing came into action, Sharpay came a better friend of Gabriella's. She always used to be jealous of the time she spent with Troy, but now that she knewly had Zeke, she realised Troy and Gabriella went well together, and she had always **hated **Aanna.

''None of your business..'' Gabriella persued, Sharpay shook her head, whilst smiling at her new best friend, other than Taylor and Kelsi, she was her main best friend.

Gabriella walked ahead into the library, followed by Sharpay. She was followed by Chad who precedid Troy.

Gabriella headed into the 'Romance' aisle.

Chad and Troy started walking into the library, ''Dude, let's go in the 'Sport' section!'' Chad suggested, getting somewhat excited.

''Okay..'' Troy said, he spotted Gabriella who was looking through various books in the 'Romance' section, ''Actually, i'll catch up with you in a minute..'' Troy trailed off.

Chad stuck his hand up, signaling he was okay with that.

Troy went up behind Gabriella who was infront of a rather large book shelf, and placed his hands on her hips and his chin on her shoulder delicately.

''Hey..'' Troy said, kising her cheek from behind, and smiling, which Gabriella felt aginst her skin.

''Hey Wildcat..'' she said, turning around, a book in hand. Troy leant in to kiss her, but Gabriella moved the book infront of her mouth.

Troy quickly moved back, ''kay, never kissin' Shakespeare again!'' he said jokingly. Gabriella giggled before leaning in, and kissing him softly.

She pulled away much to his Troy's dismare, he pouted, Gabriella giggled the laugh which made Troy melt.

''Okay, i'm gonna go chek this book out..'' Gabriella said, moving away from Troy and over to the librarian's desk.

The librarian was called Mrs. Gurtston, unfortunate for her, i know. She had glasses that fell down on top of her rather stuck out nose. A few wrickles across her forehead, and she was always dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged to the eighteenth century.

Troy sighed boringly and followed Gabriella. She was infront of Mrs. Gurtston's desk waiting for her to complete the release forms for the book. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

''What book did you choose ?'' Troy asked curiously, or not. He wasn't exactly quite sure, why he had asked this question, would it interest him.

''Romeo and Juliet..'' Gabriella said, turning her head around and kissing his cheek, before turning back around to the woman who was still occupied.

''Can't you just watch the movie, it doesn't take as long..'' Troy stated, raising his eyebrows.

''No, yo watch the movie it ruins the whole scenario..'' Gabriella pointed out sharply.

''Not really, it's pretty much the same.'' Troy applied, kissing her neck softly.

''What, two people who love each other but can't be together.. Different when you read it, than when you watch Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes playing them out. It dismisses the romance, bringing the biggest love story into people acting.'' Gabriella said. Troy sighed, and started kissing her in the neck again, which made Gabriella giggle.

The librarian looked up from her current actions, ''No PDA!'' she wisely said, before looking back down again, finishing her work.

Troy mocked her, which made Gabriella giggle again, causing the old librarian to look up. She handed Gabriella the book.

''Got 4 days, hand in after pay data after 40 cents.'' she aid, before resuming to her reading of 'Home Money' magazine. (NOT A REAL MAGAZINE.. i think.. ?)

''Thanks'' Gabriella said politely. She and Troy waled off to a table, as Gabriella sat down, Troy did so aswell next to her.

Chad and Sharpay decided to join them, as they sat down infront of them, Sharpay infront of Gabriella and Chad infront of Troy. ''Hey guys. Gabs, what'cha readin' ?'' Sharpay asked. She started flicking through the pages of People Magazine.

''Romeo and Juliet..'' she said, turning the book pages to the first.

''Couldn't you just watch the movie ?'' Chad questionned, he really didn't see the point in reading a book, when you could watch the movie of which faster.

''Already tired that..'' Troy stated, giving Chad a sigh. ''This girl loves to read..''

''Well, i don't see how guys just watch the movie, when all girls in the universe read the book instead, right Shar ?''

''Actually, i didn't read it.. But i watched the movie.. '' she managed, Gabriella sighed, placing her head in her hands before shaking it and looking down.

''Alright!'' Chad said, gigving Sharpay a high five. Troy laughed quietly before rubbing soothing circles on Gabriella's back.

She looked up at him, like '_Why in god's name are you doing that ?_' Troy just shrugged, Gabriella giggled yet again.

Troy leant over and gave her a soft and tender kiss on the lips. ''Okay guys, no PDA!'' Chad exclaimed.

''Not another one!'' they both whined at the same time. The four teenagers all broke out into quiet laughs. Mrs. Gurtston sent a glare in their drection and hissed for them to shut up. They all looked down wide eyed, before quietly laughing.

_At Lunch.._

''So, only three more day 'til our party, you guys ready ?'' Ryan asked excitedely.

''Yeah!'' the gang all started cheering. Aanna gave a non-seen look at Gabriella '_She better not get drunk and start playing tossil hockey with MY boyfriend!_' than she looked over at Troy, '_He better not enjoy the tossil hockey, if any of it does happen!_'

''It's gonna be so cool!'' Chad cheered.

''Yeah, totally..'' Gabriella said back, biing her lip but letting a bright smile crack it's way through.

''See, you guys i have this game we can all play..'' Sharpay began, the gang were all ears. ''We all have to play pass the cherry with someone that's the same league as us..'' Sharpay said. She slightly smired at Troy and Gabriella, without Aanna seeing.

''You mean like brain league.. or captain league..'' Taylor meant.

''Yeah, like Troy's the basketball captain and Gabriella is the cheerleading captain!'' Sharpay chose wisely her choice.

''Hot game sis!'' Ryan cheered. You could hear 'WooHoo' 's and 'Yeah' and that was only about the captain leagues.

''So, who doesn't like cherries ?!'' Sharpay asked curiously.

Nobody lifted their hands up, ''Alright, so we're all gonna do it Saturday! Can't wait you guys!'' she exclaimed happily. She bell rang a few seconds after she had finished was she was saying.

''Okay, we'll all meet up after class, right ?'' Gabriella asked, as always.

''Yeah Brie, when have we never..'' Troy teased.

''Okay, see 'ya guys later.'' Sharoay said happily before draggin Taylor off to English class.

**Think this was okay, please keep voting on my poll for which stoy i should update on the most, for now this one is winning. Xoxo, Jess D**


	10. Believe Us Instead

Cheater's Consequences

_In English class, with Taylor and Sharpay.. and the rest of the class.._

''Please tell me you don't saw the look on Aanna's face, right ?'' Sharpay asked Taylor curiously and hopefuly.

''Duh, it was priceless!'' Taylor exclaimed.

The two girls laughed before sitting down at their double jointed shared desk. Taylor sat on the right side to the rest of the class, whilst Sharpay sat on the left, near the window.

Sharpay turned around to talk, when the teacher, Mr. DeCort (our english teacher) , walked in the classroom.

He walked over to his desk that was infront of the desk infront of Sharpay and Taylor's. ''Okay class, for your test in the next 2 hours.. First hour create a dialogue, second hour, play it out.'' he explained.

Both Sharpay's and Taylor's faces lit up. This should be fun..

_During their two minutes break between the two hours.._

Most of the students exited the class, whilst the two girls, stayed in class, talking about how to act the scene out.

''Okay, so your playing.. right ?'' Taylor asked.

''Yeah, and you're..'' Sharpay replied.

''Ms. Evans and Ms. Mckessie ?'' the teacher asked walking over to them.

''Yes Mr. DeCort ?'' the two girls asked in unision politely.

''This is completely out of categorie, but do your two friends know what they're doing ?'' he asked.

Taylor looked confused, ''Which two friends ?'' she asked confusedely.

''Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton. Their little cheating game. I don't want any hurt in this school...'' he explained carefully.

''Oh, no need to worry Mr. DeCort, Aanna won't get hurt.'' Sharpay answered. He looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

''Okay, i trust you two. Anyway can't wait for your dialogue. Could you give a little hint of what it's about..'' he trailed.

''You just had a little hint..'' Taylor replied kindly, he laughed before walking to his desk.

The students came back into class from the bathroom mor outside, or wherever they were.

''Okay, who wants to go first ?''

The couple pairs passed, and got rather good scores. ''Okay, Sharpay and Taylor, your turn!'' Mr. DeCort said slightly smirking.

''Right, you ready ?'' Taylor asked. Both girls walked onto the small-ish stage box.

Sharoay nodded, ''I've always been ready for this sister!'' she exclaimed. Taylor laughed.

''Please begin, '' he said, holding his scoring pen in hand, and turning to face the two positionned more to him.

**guess who they're acting out.**

''How could you sleep with my boyfriend?!'' Sharpay exclaimed acting.

''Why are you just blaiming me, we were both involved?!'' Taylor yelled back.

''I'm not yelling at Troy, you were supposed to be my best friend!''

''And he was supposed to be your boyfriend, that's sightly even worse..''

''So, that doesn't deny the fact you two slept together!''

''Yes, we did. But you know what, i don't care..'' Taylor began, ''I don't cae because it felt good, it felt that there is someone else other than my family that loves me..''

''He doesn't love you!''

''Has he ever told you that he loves you?! He did me!''

''Like anyone would love you! You're a little boyfriend stealer, you're a little slut! Nobody loves you!'' Sharoay yelled at her, Taylor actually starting letting tears fall.

She stayed silent, she snaped her fingers for Kyle, another actor in their tiny play to come up.

''What the hell's happening ?!'' he exclaimed.

Sharpay slapped him, ''Have about you tell me why the hell you slept with her, and not with me ?!''

''Because i love her!'' he yelled.

''Sharpay went wide eyed, Kyle wrapped his arm around Taylor and she dug her head in his chest.

''What..'' Sharpay asked quietly.

''I Love Her! Not you! Just go and leave us alone!''

''I want an explanation first!''

''Fine! I cheated because i got sick of your whining! I had a family crisis, and where where you ?! Shopping! Gabriella was there! I invited her over, never expecting anything. She comforted me, and i kissed her! Okay, i started it!'' Kyle stated. The class gasped, the truth was being told.

Sharpay stood there mouth wide open, acting out her role.

They all turned around and the class broke out into cheers, and applause. The three bowed, turning to Mr. DeCort.

''That was.. '' he began, ''Exellent!!'' he exclaimed. He started clapping, Sharpay, Taylor and Kyle smiled.

''Questions class ?'' he asked turning around in his seat to face the awaiting students.

Roxy, a girl with black hair with red streaks in, raised her hand. He pointed her out, ''It that the actual truth, about the whole Troyella cheating game ?'' she asked curiously.

Sharpay nodded, ''Yeah, they told us themselves.''

''Okay, thanks.'' Roxy said, smiling at Sharpay.

There were a few more compliments, and a few congrats on the acting skills. The other pairs and teams played there acts.

_The next day, at lunch.._

Gabriella was sat down next to and talking to Sharpay, Ryan was talking with Kelsi and Jason, Aanna was talking to Taylor, whilst she pretended to listen.

Troy walked over to the table, and sat in the middle of Aanna and Gabriella.

He got a few weird looks from students sat at other tables. He shook them off.

''Hey, ''Gabriella said sweetly, when he sat down.

''Hey Brie..'' he said back smiling.

''Troy..'' Aanna complained, pointing to her lips. Troy sighed before kissing her quickly on the lips.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella who looked down sadly at that moment.

''Gabs, ''she began, ''Can i talk to you for a split second ?'' she asked, getting up. Sharpay didn't even give Gabriella the time to reply.

''Umm,'' Gabriella trailed off, as Sharpay pulled her out the cafeteria.

She pulled Gabriella outside, in the hall, and down near the toilets.

Sharpay closed the door behind them, ''What's up Shar ?'' Gabriella asked confused.

''I should be the one asking you that same question..'' Sharpay stated, raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella caught on, ''I'm fine, Shar..'' she tried to convince. She didn't only want to convince Sharpay, but herself slightly aswell.

''No your not, i saw the sad look on your face when he kissed her!''

''What was i supposed to do, slap him ?! She's his girlfriend Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled.

''And your his Missus! I like the fact that you guys are together behind her back, since i hate her! But i don't wanna see you get hurt..'' Sharpay walked over to Gabriella who was currently sat down on the floor, with her back against the bathroom wall. She slid down next to her.

''Who says i'm gonna get hurt ?'' Gabriella asked confused, ''We'll graduate and go off to University together, what's the pain in that..''

''You really think that's how it's gonna work out ?'' Sharpay asked confused, she stood up.

Gabriella nodded, ''Yeah..'' she said, weirdly smiling.

''Okay, well someone is going to have to tell her, this can't go on any longer!'' Sharpay exclaimed. She walked out the bathrooms, and started her way down the hall. Gabriella eyes grew wide, she can't tell her! She followed her out the toilets, and down the hall.

Sharpay entered the cafeteria, slamming his hands against the doors to open them widely. She had a look of encouragement on her face.

Students started looking at her, even the gang looked at her confused, why does she look a bit angry ?

Gabriella ran in after her, grabbing her arm, ''Shar, don't!'' she begged, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Troy slowly stood up, Aanna looked at him weirdly.

''No!'' Sharpay began, ''Someone has to tell her, before you get hurt!'' she yelled. Students starting understanding the situation, even the gang and Troy did.

Aanna was the only one not in the know.

Troy started walking to where Gabriella stood crying and Sharpay stood stairing blankly at her.

''What's going on ?'' Aanna asked calmly and confused, she stood up with a look of confusion on her face.

Troy was stood in the middle of Gabriella and Aanna, ''Shar..'' he said quietly.

''No, i'm doing this and neither of you can stop me!'' Sharpay exclaimed, looking past Gabriella.

''Aanna.'' she began,

''Yeah ?''

_''..''_

**OhOh cliffy!! What will happen? Will Sharpay tell Aanna the truth? Or wil she bail out? Will Troy and Gabriella stick out? find out in the next chapter.. Xoxo, Jess D**


	11. Hurt by My Frenemi

**Before you guys read, i just wanted to thanks for the various reviews, some people wanted me to make Sharpay tell Aanna, and some of you didn't.. I think you'll all kinda be okay with this chapter and if not, then sorry but please still read, and keep reading this story..**

Cheater's Consequences

_Troy was stood in the middle of Aanna and Gabriella, ''Shar..'' he said quietly._

_''No, i'm doing this and neither of you can stop me!'' Sharpay exclaimed, looking past Gabriella._

_''Aanna..'' she began, _

_''Yeah ?''_

_''..''_

Sharpay looked back at Troy, who currently had a pleading look on his face. She looked at Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes. Without realising the whole cafeteria stopped their discussions on who would a battle between Superman and Batman, and looked into the full situation.

Sharpay saw the begging look in both Troy and Gabriella's eyes, and sighed. She took a deep breath, before turning back to Aanna.

'' Aanna.'' Sharpay began,

''Yes Sharpay ?'' Aanna asked, a slight inse of rudeness in her voice.

She sighed again, not believing she was actually going to do this. ''Gabriella.. '' she began slowly, '' 's grandad died yesterday.'' she suprisingly finished. All the people infatuated in the scenario were expecting her to say 'Gabriella.. and Troy are having an affair behind your back.'.

''I know.. Taylor told me five minutes ago when you two were in the hall.'' Aanna stated, ''I'm sorry by the way Gabriella, '' she said, with an apologetic grimace.

Gabriella smiled back sadly.

Troy took this chance to make an opportunity to feel her physicaly. ''Brie, you didn't tell me that.'' he said sadly. He walked over to her, and hugged her tightly. ''You okay ?'' he asked worriedly.

''Yeah, he was old anyway.'' Gabriella said, slightly pulling away from the more-so friendly hug. Troy quickly pulled her back in, before anybody would see.

Chanced missed. Most the cafeteria saw, and some even awed quietly, thinking how cute it was. The gang saw, Taylor and Kelsi smiled. Chad and Zeke gave each other a quiet high five.

Troy pulled away from the contact. He smiled lovingly before kissing her cheek. They awed again quietly, not wanting Aanna to know. Who knows what she would do, she would flip out!

Gabriella smiled, walking back over to the table. Troy saw the few tear marks on his shirt and quietly chuckled.

''Oh, well it's better that way then.'' Sharpay said, raising her eyebrows and shrugging.

They all sat back down where they were before, Troy discretly held Gabriella's hand under the table.

Chad started grinning in their direction, forcing Taylor to smack the make of his head, accidently dropping her frie in the process.

''Woops..'' she said sorringly. She bent down under the table, to find it. Seeing something else that got the attention even more, the connected hands.

She smiled, before tugging on Sharpay pants, meaning her to come down also.

Sharpay sighed agressively before bending down also. ''What ?!'' she hissed quietly.

Taylor stayed quiet and pointed quickly to Troy and Gabriella linked hands. Sharpay raised her left eyebrow, a smirk along on her face.

''Oohh..''

''What's so interesting down there ?'' Jason asked slight stupidely.

''Nothing, theres just two little ants going at it.'' Sharpay answered. Taylor smacked her innocently, giving her ' what ?! ' look. Sharpay shrugged.

Taylor rolled her eyes, picking up her frie and coming back up at the table, also as Sharpay.

The gang looked at the two questionningly, ''It was so hot action down there!'' Taylor stated, nodded her head convincingly.

''Can i see ?'' Aanna asked, about to bend down. Taylor and Sharpay exchanged dangerous glances. Sharpay reacted first.

''You know.. it will put you off your appatite..'' she tried, nodded her head, all the while raising her eyebrows and her eyes open wide.

''Oh, i'm not doing then, gotta eat now ain't we..'' she said smiling, leaning back up and scarfing down her pasta.

Sharpay looked disgusted, but putting on a fake smile when Aanna smiled at them all.

--

_After school.._

_'I'm a drama queen,_

_'I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever se--'_

''Hello ?'' Aanna asked, picking up her flip-top.

''Hey Ann..'' Gabriella said, wanting to explain the whole thing.

''Listen Gabs..'' Aanna began,

''No, i need to tell you something first you start.. It's important..'' she said wisely. She was going to clear this whole mess up. It couldn't go on any longer.

''Gabs! Listen!'' Aanna ordered. ''We can't be friends anymore..'' she said, feeling somewhat good for having said that.

Gabriella stayed silent for a second, ''Why not ?'' she asked curiously and confused

''Maybe because.. you kiss my boyfriend for four minutes plus tongue. You've been avoiding me. We don't hang out any more, you're always with those people who are really annoying. And you better stay away from myself and Troy.'' she said harshly, before hanging up.

Gabriella dropped the phone, this can't happend. She was going to reconsile their friendship, inviting her to go bowling later, but not even a reason for that know, she wasn't in the mood. She was even going to end it with Troy, knowing he can't have her if he had someone else to, she's worth more than that! It wasn't that he treated her wrong, no, she loved how that was. It was fun, end everything. She loved the secret meet ups, the sneaking around.. But now it felt wrong for having betrayed someone.

This was going to end.

She picked up her phone, dialling a phone number all to familiar.

--

_With someone.._

_'We don't need more then he said, she said,_

_'One night with you, just one nig--'_

He picked up his cell phone. He had recently changed his ringtone to the favorite song of someone who mattered very much in his life. He didn't know what he would do without her.

''Hey..'' he said, on the line.

The person on the other line sighed, ''Troy.. we need to talk..''

''Gabs, what's wrong ?'' he asked worriedly.

''I need to tell you something..'' Gabriella answered anxiously on the other line.

''Babe, what is it ?'' he asked. _What could be so important that she would sound so sad, and slightly depressed? _Troy asked himself mentally.

''Can we meet up ?'' she asked nervously.

''Sure, in the park..'' Troy suggested.

''Okay, in that private spot, see 'ya in five..'' Gabriella said, before hanging up the phone vigurishly.

Troy gave a weird look, before heading out the door, and into his car.

--

Gabriella walked over to where they would sometimes meet up, waiting for Troy to arrive.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling as it was quite cold.

Three minutes later, Troy arrived. He walked up the little hill, leading to a secluded area, that was based around a big oak tree.

''Hey, you okay ?'' he asked worriedly, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

''Yeah, but it won't be in a sec..'' she tried, she took a deep breath. Before sitting down the grass that surrounded the tree.

''What do you mean ?'' he quizzed nervously. He sat down next to her. Troy went to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but she pushed him off.

''Don't..'' she said, looking up into his slightly confused bright blue eyes.

''Okay, you're really started to freak me out, what's wrong..'' he asked, looking away from her, and into the distance.

''Okay, here 'goes.. We can't see each other anymore..'' Gabriella stated. She closed her eyes, ready for some shouting of some sort.

''What ? Why ?'' Troy asked, why would she want to end this ? She made him someone different than who he used to be, someone he started to like better, not the person that was weirdly attracted to gils like Aanna. He felt really happy for the first time in his life, why would she want to change that ? Did she want to hurt him? She managed to if she was, his heart was somehow breaking.

''This can't go on any longer! Aanna phoned, we can't be friends anymore. I'm not even aloud to see you Troy, who knows what she'd do! It's hurting me, literally killing me! I know you probably hate me right now.. I'm so gonna miss those conversations we had, even the ones that were with the gang. So i guess they're gonna have to split up into two, since we can't be friends, and can't see each other, how the hell are we supposed to be around each other, without jumping on each other! I hate that i love you! You've made my life so comlicated but so happy at the same time, i'm confused. It kills me to say this, but it's over..'' Gabriella complayed before running off crying.

Troy couldn't move, his whole body was limb. This can't end! She made him feel things, he didn't even know were possible. She made him happy, the way the wanted to be for the rest of his life. He encouraged himself that on the way over, whatever the news was, he would tell her how he felt. He couldn't now. She's finished it. He was miserable. Depressed. Mentally unhappy. Unhappy all together.

She was taking his whole life away, all because of his girlfriend...

**Sorry if you guys hate me for this, since there wasn't any drama before, i thought there should finally be some.**

**I'm really sorry that they broke up, don't worry though, hopefully everything will go back to paradise island. And they'll both be happy.**

**Xoxo, Jess D**

**ps: Please leave loads of reviews for this chappie, i won't update other wise! Kidding, at least 12 reviews! Come on guys, you're makin' me think this story sucks!**

**xoxo**


	12. Remind Me of Our Broken Hearts

Cheater's Consequences

_**Recap:**_

_Troy couldn't move, his whole body was limb. This can't end! She made him feel things, he didn't even know were possible. She made him happy, the way the wanted to be for the rest of his life. He encouraged himself that on the way over, whatever the news was, he would tell her how he felt. He couldn't now. She's finished it. He was miserable. Depressed. Mentally unhappy. Unhappy all together._

_She was taking his whole life away, all because of his girlfriend..._

**--**

Gabriella got home and immediately regreted what she had just done. How could she end it ? Being with Troy was the only thing to ever make her fell good and happy, and now she'd just thrown that down the toilet.

She lounged herself down on her bed, breaking into a pool of tears.

Gabriella crushed her head in her pillow, she ruined it.. Now he'd stay with Aanna and she'd have nobody, she'd be all alone. She let her head fall into the pillow deeper, hoping the whole would stop and begin again differently.

There was a barely-audioble knock on the door, ''Go away!'' she yelled to the person, in a obivous sobbing voice.

The door opened to bare Sharpay, who gave a sympathetic smile, whilst biting her lip. She stoped nibelling, ''I'm sorry Gabs, i called Troy and he told me..''. Sharpay said sadly, she walked over to te bed, and sat down next to Gabriella and started stroking her hair worriedly.

Gabriella lifted her head up from her watery-pillow that was full of black mascara and eyeliner. She looked carelessely at Sharpay, ''Go ahead, tell me you told me so!'' she said, raising her hand in a 'Just do it, i know you're dying to' maner.

''Gabs,'' Sharpay began, Gabriella whine rushing her head back down in the wet pillow. ''I'm sorry, i'm not gonna say that 'cause i'm a good friend. I just wanna know why..'' Sharpay responded. Gabriella rose her head and looked at Sharpay, slanting her eyes.

''Aanna called me, said we weren't friends anymore. She told i had to stay away from Troy, or good knows what she would do.. So i ended it, got your answer ?'' she asked sarcasticaly in an agreevated tone.

''No, 'cause you guys ended it. I know you both make each other happy. You two need each other, and now you've ruined it. I'm not happy. He's miserable Gabs, do you not get that, he needs you!'' Sharpay stated, standing up and shaking her head.

Gabriella just took deep breaths, on the verge of tears. ''I'll see 'ya later Gabs..'' Sharpay said with a sad smile. And with that she walked out her house, and into her car. _What the hell can i do ?! _she asked herself, hoping for an answer. She needed to do something, they were both miserable. They need to be back together to be happy, and Sharpay was going to do everything in her power to get that!

--

Troy sat on his bed thinking, _What did he ever do? Was she not happy? He didn't even get chance to tell her how he felt, and now he'll probably never have the will to._

He walked into the living room, to find his parents must have gone out while he was upstairs.

Troy turned on the TV to a music channel.

He didn't even care what song was on, he just needed some sort of noice to get that bell in his mind saying 'She hates you..' to stop ringing.

The song 'Helpless When She Smiles' by the Backstreet Boys was on,

_She keeps her secrets  
In her eyes  
She wraps the truth  
Inside her lies  
Just when I can't say  
What she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise_

She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go

Chorus  
I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles

She smiles

Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad  
But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would

It's out of control  
But I can't let go

Repeat Chorus

When she looks at me  
I get so weak

Repeat Chorus  


Troy sighed when the song finished, the next one came on.

'That's What You Get' by Paramore.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  


Gabriella picked up a used tissue from the pile on the floor infront of the TV, she wiped her smushed eyes. Gabriella had still been crying. She had the same idea as Troy, listen to something you both love to share a connection. The next song came on, 'Better In Time' by Leona Lewis.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realise that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

Chorus:  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remaind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

Chorus:  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

Chorus: X2  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Troy had enough and went to his room, as did Gabriella. Both shutting the door a the same time.

**--**

_The next day, at school.._

Sharpay took a deep breath before walkingover to Gabriella who was currently at her locker.

''Hey Gabs.'' she tried.

''Hey Sharpay..'' Gabriella replied back boringly.

''Are you gonna be okay today ?'' Sharpay asked her friend worriedly. She didn't want her pucking or passing out from an absence of sleep.

''I guess, i'm gonna have to get used to it.'' Gabriella said sadly, looking down.

As soon as she looked up she saw Troy walking, and looking in her direction, with Aanna trying to catch him up, and grabbing his hand.

He looked sadly at Gabriella, as she did back. She looked down as Troy walked off, turning his head as he did around the corner in the school hallways.

Nothing ever went unnoticed by Sharpay Evans.

Aanna ran quickly after Troy, seeing as Gabriella looked at him, she sent her an evil glare. Gabriella didn't do anything, but just walked off. Sharpay replied shaking her head, putting her mouth together evily, and sending a glare at Aanna.

Gabriella walked to english to be greeted by the gang minus Troy, of course.

They gave her apologetic lip faces, she smiled back sadly. She sat down on the other side of the class. Troy's head was rested by his arm, with his head turned slighty to the side, he moved his eyes to get a quick glance at Gabriella, showing no expression at all.

Sharpay waltz in class, sitting down behind Gabriella.

She tapped her on the shoulder, making Gabriella turn around, ''What ?'' she asked quietly.

''Speak, the teacher's not here..'' Sharpay said, Gabriella glared at her. ''Chill, just trinna lighten this 'Hate That I Love You' mood.'' Sharpay teased.

Gabriella went to speak, ''No, don';t say you don't love him, when we all know you do!'' Sharpay said loudly.

Troy showed no expression, even at that comment. It wasn't true, if it was, she wouldn't be breaking his heart..

Gabriella sighed turning around, just in time as the teacher, Mrs. Burton, walked into the room.

''Whoa, what's with the atmosphere in here..'' she joked, the class frowned and shooke their heads, moving their hands across their throats. She slowly stopped laughing, ''Okaayy, what's wrong anybody..'' she tried curiously.

Aanna raised her hand from ache seat two away from Troy and two away to Gabriella. ''Gabriella's having a family crisis..'' she lied. _What a bitch!_ Sharpay hissed mindely.

''Oh, Ms. Montez are you okay ?'' she asked worriedly. Gabriella slowly nodded, ''If you need to leave for a few minutes please do..'' she said, patting her shoulder lightly, before walking over to her desk, and started the class.

During the first half of the lesson, Gabriella had to be put through Aanna giving weird looks at Troy. She felt her stomach do flips when he turned around to tell her to stop. Her stomach felt weird, like she was going to be sick. This wasn't good.

''Mrs. Burton, can i exit please ?'' she asked politely, holding her stomach, Aanna rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why she wanted to leave.

''Yes of course Ms. Montez. Just be back soon.'' she said with a smile. Gabriella nodded before walking out the room, and rushing to the bathrooms.

Gabriella went to a cubicle, to end up pucking her guts out in the clean toilet. She moved her hair out of the way, bringing it to the side and holding it with one hand, whilst the other rested on the toilet lid.

She finished, or so she thought, taking deep breaths, before pucking up again.

''Ms. Montez is taking an awfully long time, why doesn't someone go check up on her..'' Mrs. Burton suggested. ''Umm, Troy.. please go check on her.'' she said.

Troy sighed getting up, and walking out the classroom.

''Gabriella? Gabriella..'' he tried, no answer.

He sighed, ''Brie..'' it didn't work. He was walking past the girls bathroom, he stopped and moved back a few feet. She did seem weird when she asked to exit, maybe she had stomach ache.. Nobody was around, he could at least check..

He walked in the bathrooms, to hear someone pucking.

''Gabriella ?'' he cooed. Gabriella pucked again, Troy moed the door where the noise was coming from, to find her nelt down infront of the toilet, pucking her stomach. The school's wet wipes were skatered on the floor, next to her. She turned around on her feet to see him.

She opened her mouth to say something but felt a buring santation coming up her throat. She turned back around quickly to puck again. Troy rushed over to her, incraddling her from behind, moving her out the cubblicle, and sat her down on the counter.

''Troy..'' she tried, he cut her off quickly.

''Shh..'' he said slightly smiling. He grabbed a clean wet wipe and rubed it soothingly across the corner of her mouth, getting off the vomit. He threw it in the toilet, and flushing the chain. Turning back around to find Gabriella stood infront of the mirror taking it off herself.

He grabbed the wet wipe from her hands, making slight contact. She turned around to look into his eyes. Both their breahts hitched. ''You okay ?'' Troy managed to speak.

''Does it look like it..'' she said quietly and sarcasticaly. Troy silently chuckled.

He moved the wet wipe up again and wiping it from the top of her lip, taking his time. Gabriella looked up into his eyes, Troy realised her staring and looked down into hers. He started to lean in, when Gabriella turned her head to the side.

''Troy..'' she breathed sorringly.

''It's okay, really.'' he tried to reassure, ''I'm gonna have to get used to it.''

Gabriella looked at him sadly, she could tell he was hurting, she just hoped that he knew she felt the exact same way.

''So, why were you being sick, you're usually in good health..'' Troy tried conversation.

''I'm not quite sure.. I can only think..'' Gabriella answered, unsure of the reason.

''Well, what do you think..'' he asked, looking at her deeply.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, ''I-I thi-i think..'' she stuttered.

''Yeah..'' he continued, slightly smiling at her dumbfoundness.

''I think.. I think i'm pregnant..


	13. Wa's Up 'Doc?

_''So, why were you being sick, you're usually in good health..'' Troy tried conversation._

_''I'm not quite sure.. I can only think..'' Gabriella answered, unsure of the reason._

_''Well, what do you think..'' he asked, looking at her deeply._

_Gabriella looked up into his eyes, ''I-I thi-i think..'' she stuttered._

_''Yeah..'' he continued, slightly smiling at her dumbfoundness._

_''I think.. I think i'm pregnant.._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTGxTGxTGxTGxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

''I think.. I think i'm pregnant..'' Gabriella said nervously.

Troy's eyes grew wide when that last word flew out of her mouth, he couldn't find the words to speak.

''Troy, please say something..'' Gabriella begged.

''You're pregnant ?'' he asked quietly. She couldn't be pregnant, they had only had sex once! So the chances would be very little, but there was still chances..

Gabriella nodded looking down, ''But i just think that, i probably aren't'' she tried to reconsil the silence.

''How long have you been pucking up ?'' he asked curiously and anxiously.

''I felt a bit woozy this morning, but that was it until this period.'' Gabriella said looking at Troy as he was pacing up and down the path of te girls bathroom floor.

''Okay, we're going doctors!'' Troy stated, sorting the mess out in the toilets.

''Troy, what about school ?'' Gabriella pointed out, ''We can't just leave..''

''I'll tell Ms. Burton i'm taking you home since ouy don't feel well..'' Troy said, beginning to walk out. But he grabbed Gabriella hand and held it tightly, leading her out the bathrooms.

They got near the school's entrance, ''Okay, you go to the car, i'll be out in a minute.'' Troy said, ushering Gabriella out the door.

Gabriella nodded efore heading outside and walking over to Troy's car.

Troy walked into their english class, ''Mrs. Burton i'm taking Gabriella home 'cause she isn't feeling well.'' Troy said politely.

Mrs. Burton smiled, ''Okay, thank you Mr. Bolton, i'll sign yours and Gabriella forms.'' she said kidnly, grabbing to pieces of yellow paper and writing something down.

The whole class started whispering stuff, as what was wrong with Gabriella, or if they would be getting back together any time soon, quietly for without Aanna knowing.

Troy walked over to where Gabriella's bag was situated. He nelt down and started putting her books and folder away, Sharpay leant over her desk, ''Where are you actually going ?'' she asked quietly.

''Doctors.'' Troy said with a deep breath, Sharpay caught along to what it was, and her eyes nearly poped out of her head, but they did so mentally instead.

Troy walked over to Mrs. Burton's desk, and took the two yellow forms. ''Please tell Gabriella that i hope she gets better soon.'' she said, Troy nodded with a small smile.

Troy headed to the educator's office, he handed him the two paper, getting them signed before leaving the room.

He walked out the class, out the school doors, and to his car.

Gabriella was sat down on the bonit of his BMW waiting for him to come outside. Her stomach was doing weird things, making Gabriella wonder for if she was actually pregnant.

''Hey, you okay ?'' Troy asked worriedly.

Gabriella nodded, ''Yeah, can we just go please ?'' Gabriella asked hopefull. Troy nodded, and unlocked his car.

The two got in, and started their way to the doctor's office.

The car ride was quite silent, they didn't have much to talk about to each other anymore. They both knew Aanna wasn't there to judge them, but the silence became biger over the day.

Gabriella leant her elbow on the side of the window, Troy quickly looked at her and placed his hand on her thigh.

Suprisingly Gabriella didn't knock it off, ''You sure you're okay ?''Troy queried. Gabriella nodded.

''I'll be fine, just have to get used to this silence.'' Gabriella said.

''Things will be back to the way they were in no time, i promise.''

''No, they won't! Don't you get it, nothing will be like the way it was!''

''It will, i'll make it happen, and you can bet on it!''

Two minutes later they pulled up at the doctor's office, Troy helped Gabriella out the car as she was still a bit woozy.

The pair walked into the building and to the receptionist. ''Shouldn't you two be in school ?'' she asked rudely, sloping on her gum.

''Shouldn't you not be aloud to have gum in medical spaces ?'' Troy asked back with just as much sarcasm, making Gabriella giggle.

''What are you here for ?'' she asked bored.

''My..'' Troy began, unsure of what to say, should he say girlfriend, she was before and he still wnted he to be but did she want to be?

''I'm his girlfriend and i'm having thoughts that i'm pregnant.'' Gabriella said, sending a smile in Troy direction. Troy smiled back, maybe she does want to be aswell..

The woman tipped the information onto the computer, ''The doctor will be right with you..'' she said with a obviously fake smile.

The two nodded and sat down, various seconfds later the doctor came out, ''Ms. Montez.''

''Here, '' Gabriella said, getting up, Troy grabbed her arm.

''Do you want me to come ?'' Troy asked concernly, Gabriella shook her head, Troy smiled.

''Thanks though, '' Gabriella said smiling, before following the doctor.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTGxTGxTGxTGxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Troy got bored and decided to read magazines, flicking through the pages to fid something to his taste but to his dismay, he found nothing.

Ten minutes after his magazine parading, Gabriella came out the room, closing the door behind her.

Troy rose up and walked with her outside.

''Well..'' he tried, how do you ask this question ?

''Oh, yeah.. I'm definately pregnant..'' Gabriella said, tears welling up and looking down.

''Hey, what's wrong ?'' Troy asked confused as to her emotion change, he grabbed her arm gently turning her around to face him.

Gabriella still looked down, '' 'Cause i'm either gonna have to have this baby and live life miserably by myself, or get an abortion.'' she said sadly, breaking into a pool of tears. Troy hugged her tightly, both holding on to each other for dear life.

''For starters you are Not getting an abortion. And why would you live life miserably by yourself ?'' Troy asked her confusedely.

''Well you'll leave me and i'll have no one.''

''I will NEVER leave you!''

''Really ?'' Gabriella asked unbelievingly.

''Yeah, what made you think i would ?''

''Nevermind..'' she said looking up into his eyes.

''We've just gotta sort this end of year out, and the whole Aanna thing.''

''Yeah, but we're definately cool, right ?'' Gabriella asked, Troy nodded smilingly, ''We just won't talk at school.''

''UhHuh, complicated but we'll get through it. Hey, it we got this far, there's obviously worse to come!'' Troy stated jokingly.

''Sure there is.'' Gabriella played along.

The two laughed before heading back to Gabriella's house, her mom was away, and enjoying each others, and their baby's, company. All three watching Romeo + Juliet.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTGxTGxTGxTGxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

''I told you the movie wasn't so bad.'' Troy teased, turning his head to see Gabriella crying.

''THAT IS SO SAD!!'' she cryingly yelled. ''Most definately my favorite movie!'' she said, wiping tears from her face. Before yawning unexpectedly.

''Okay you're tired! Time to go upstairs.'' Troy said. He cleaned up the table, before walking back into the living room to find Gabriella asleep on the sofa.

He smiled picking her up and carrying her upstairs. He walked into her room and laid her down on the bed, before pulling the covers over her. Troy kissed her forehead, ''I love you..'' he said smiling. He stayed and watched her sleep for awhile before heading downstairs and falling asleep on the sofa.

_**This one might e quite short, but i think it was okay, i like the ending sort. Xoxo, Jess D**_


	14. From Cheer to The Ice, He Cheats

Cheater's Consequences

_**Recap:**_

_He smiled picking her up and carrying her upstairs. He walked into her room and laid her down on the bed, before pulling the covers over her. Troy kissed her forehead, ''I love you..'' he said smiling. He stayed and watched her sleep for awhile before heading downstairs and falling asleep on the sofa._

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

Gabriella woke up to find the curtains seperated, a door open by a slight creek, and the sunlight running through the window.

She smiled, pushing her covers to the side, and stepping out of bed. Ten minutes later she made her way downstairs, walking into the kitchen.

She found a note, stuck on with cellar-tape on her fridge. She grabbed the paper and reconnised the writing from passing notes in class.

_Brie,_

_I had to leave and head home to get dressed for school. I won't be able to take you to _

_school today as i'm going with my dad, but i called Tay and asked her to take you, she'll pick you up at 7.50._

_Love,_

_Troy.. XxX.._

The brunette smiled at the boy's caring ways. She glanced up at the clock in her kitchen, finding it to be already 7.45.

She picked up a banana, and scarfed it down, drinking her glass of milk.

At exactly 7.50, trust Taylor to have pricise timing, the doorbell rang.

Gabriella rushed out her house, closing the door behind her, and making her way into the friend's car.

''So what happend yesterday ?'' Taylor asked, starting the car, and beginning their journey down the road to school.

Gabriella gave her a confused look, as to what she was asking.

''You left, Troy took you home, why ?'' she repeated, Gabriella must have understud as she let out a 'Oh, yeah..'.

''So ?'' she asked again, was she doing this to annoy her somehow..

''Well, i wasn't feeling to well, and my mom phoned and said house wasn't either. We were both guessing it was that curry we had the night before, then Troy came, and said i didn't look to well and decided to take me home, to rest.'' Gabriella lied.

Taylor nodded, stopping at a red light.

''So, you ready for graduation.. It's next week..'' Taylor pointed out, with a nudge for Gabby.

Gabriella took a deep breath, i know, i'm just hopping this whole cheat will be over.'' Gabriella said with a sigh.

Taylor's eyes grew wide, ''You're gonna end it with Troy ?!'' she screeched unbelieving. What the hell!

Gabriella stared at her astonished, ''Fuck no! I meant no more lies..''

''Oh, Okay, that's good then. Almost had a panic attack..'' Taylor said, trying to find a way to calm herself down.

Gabriella looked at her friend weirldy, ''Yeah, you almost over reacted a bit..''

Taylor glared at her playfully, to which Gabriella laughed.

--

''Troysiee...'' Aanna whined. Does this girl **ever **shut up?!

''Whatssiiee...'' Troy complained back with a slight eye roll.

''Get me the salad.'' she said, with a pat on the shoulder, before turning back around and beginning a conversation with Kelsi, without realising the petite girl with glasses wasn't paying much attention to her constant rambling.

''What the hell am i, a skivi ?'' Troy asked silently annoyed.

''Did you even say you would get her food for her..'' Chad murmered quietly. Troy gently chuckled.

The two walked over to the rack of trays. Chad grabbed his own, while Troy had to grab two.

''What d'ya want..'' the dinner lady, Erika, asked rudely.

''Erm, macaroni and cheese for me and m'a bro, and a salad on the other plate.

The old woman grabbed all three plates and placed them down on the higher railing.

Troy slightly turned around to see Gabriella behind him, deciding what she wanted.

''Have the macaroni and cheese..'' he whispered quietly, making sure that _The_ _Poodle _wasn't paying any attention what-so-ever.

Gabriella giggled, ''That's sounds nice.. I'll have that..'' she replied with a smile.

Troy grinned, grabbing her plate against her will and handing it over to the dinner lady.

Chad smiled brightly, ''Finally a girl that wants real food!'' he yelled, the cafeteria started cheering inculding Troy, except _The Poddle_.

It was rare, _very rare _even, that a female would eat something of the time, of _Macaroni and Cheese_. They would all always complain saying it had to much fat, or that they didn't eat stuff of the type. But Gabriella eat what she wanted, without carring what the others said. Either that, or it was the hormones kickin' in. Bit soon, isn't it..

Aanna glanced evily at Gabriella, the person at whom Troy was smiling and clapping.

Troy smiled, before the dinner lady passed them their trays back, Troy gave Gabriella hers.

When he leant over to hand it to her, he whispered, ''Meet me at the rooftop when you've eat..''

Gabriella smally smiled, before grinning and walking over to where Sharpay, Taylor, and the other cheerleaders were sat.

--

''Guys, i'm just gonna go bathroom..'' Gabriella said to the girls, before rising from her seat and walking out. But not before placing her tray back in the rack, and sneaking a glance at Troy, who was silently looking at her, they both smiled.

She walked into the large hallways, rather deserted. She started making her way towards the stairs when a hand yanked her back.

She turned around to face a grinning Troy. ''What about the rooftop..''

''We're going together..'' he said, before pulling her hand up towards the stairs.

They both sat themselves down on the bench that was hidden by many flowers.

''So, what was it you wanted to talk about ?'' Gabriella asked curiously.

''Just to make sure, about graduation. We're definately telling, right..'' Troy asked.

''Yes..''

''Okay good, i can't stand another minute of her whining!'' he complained, she was boring him to death for christ's sakes.

The two smiled before stealing a quick kiss, they stayed there in silence. Gabriella let her head drop down onto Troy's shoulder, as he lifting his arms up to fall down around her shoulders.

--

''Guys, let's all go to y house later, for a prep party..'' Troy said.

''You mean to get ready for Sharpay and Ryan's; _Heavens Evans_ ?'' Jason asked.

''Yeah, well..''

Gabriella looked at Aanna, who was currently glaring at her evily, ''I can't go..'' she said quietly.

''What ?''

''I can't go.. I think i'm still a bit sick..''

''Brie, please ?'' Troy asked, as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her envelopping her in a begging hug.

''Troy.. don't.. start..'' she squeeked.

Aanna was _not_ thrilled with the closeness of her boyfriend, and _ex-_friend. _Fabulous! _Sharpay thought.

''Please Brie, please..'' he breathed, without realising that he had begun to smell her hair.

Gabriella sighed, ''Fine..''. She saw the look of evilness and anger on Aanna's face. She couldn't really care, it wasn't as bad as things were already..

''Yes! Thank you!'' Troy said contently, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Gabriella lightly smiled, before ushering him off to his awaiting basketball buddies.

Aanna glared at the girl, who was making her way into _her _boyfriend's heart. Didn't she realise that _she _wasn't in his heart, and _Gabriella _had it whole.

--

''I swear, she's a bitch. She thinks she can lure him off of me, and steal him! And _hate _her Becks, she's like a man slut. A boyfriend stealer!'' Aanna hated everything about Gabriella. Her old _best friend_. She couldn't trust her, after having played tonsil hockey with _her _boyfriend. She smiled when he kissed her on the cheek, a normal girl would grab him and snog his face off, quite discusting, i know! Gabriella had weird friends to Aanna's point of view, as they would automatically zoom out, when Aanna started talking about herself. How boring!

''What'cha gonna do about it..'' _Becks _asked, she gre quite curious after hearing all the things her friend had been rnating on about for the last hour and a half.

''Oh, this graduation..'' Aanna began, ''It's payback..'' she said witha look of the devil on her face and an evil smirk finding it's way on her lips.

''Well i gotta go, my mo's callin' me, see'ya!'' and with that, _Becks_ hung up.

How could Aanna not tell that that was _Sharpay_ on the phone not _Becks_!

Sharpay smiled to herself, she knew everything. And all thanks to those acting and voice dubbling lessons her mother had payed for for her. And tohaving took Becka's mobile phone, whilst she changing, and flicking through her messages. She weirdly found one of Zeke, and was not happy about it. She took her phone, as she had suspected Zeke was cheating on her with Becka. The message she had found read, _'Se'ya at 8 Beks D xx zK'._

Sharpay could totally use this against Aanna!

Revenge; phase one : Find the goal.

**I'm so sorry for not having updated for awhile but i had exams, so sorry again. I thought i would make this one a bit longer to make up for the wait, but it's not **_**that**_** long. Xoxo, J D**


	15. Can't Play If I Win

Cheater's Consequences

_**Recap:**_

_''Oh, this graduation..'' Aanna began, ''It's payback..'' she said witha look of the devil on her face and an evil smirk finding it's way on her lips._

_''Well i gotta go, my mo's callin' me, see'ya!'' and with that, Becks hung up._

_How could Aanna not tell that that was Sharpay on the phone not Becks!_

_Sharpay smiled to herself, she knew everything. And all thanks to those acting and voice dubbling lessons her mother had payed for for her. And tohaving took Becka's mobile phone, whilst she changing, and flicking through her messages. She weirdly found one of Zeke, and was not happy about it. She took her phone, as she had suspected Zeke was cheating on her with Becka. The message she had found read, 'Se'ya at 8 Beks D xx zK'._

_Sharpay could totally use this against Aanna!_

_Revenge; phase one : Find the goal._

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

The next day, Sharpay rode up to school in her Mercedes with a boost of confidence. She knew what she was going to do today. She knew Aanna's plans, just not in total. What she would needed was the exact details. But the fact that she knew it was to hurt Gabriella, and that it would take place at graduation got her an inch closer to finding things out.

Sharpay got out of her car, locked it safetly, before throwing her keys in her Gucci bag and walking through the East High doors. She was also ready to start her plan on Zeke. Nobody would do something behind her back, and get away with it. Not on her watch. Especially not her pink crystalised one she was wearing this day.

She found the halls to be somewhat desserted, nobody barely arrived for anothet ten minutes. She stopped at a locker, she knew it was hers as it was painted fushia, and Sharpay wasn't happy when she stole her idea, given that Sharpay's was pink, not so much of a difference. She hated the girl for different reasons. One; she tried to copy everything she did. Two; she was the one that was getting in the way of 'Troyella', as Sharpay liked to put them's, happiness. And three; she was friends with the one that had made _her _Zeke cheat! Even if that really wasn't against her and more for Becka in some ways. Oh yeah, and four; she was planning on hurting one of her best friends on a night that she was supposed to remember for the rest of her life. And if Sharpay was involeved in the plan somehow, it was either not going to me pretty, or it'd be ruined. She prefered the second best thought.

A note passed through the slots on the top and tumbled down onto a shelf inside. She smirked before pulling her bag closer to her and stridding off, a grin plastered across her face.

--

Aanna made her way to her locker accompanied by Faith, another friend of hers. She laughed at the girl's comment before opening her locker and pulling her books out. But it wasn't only books there, there was something extra, something more. An enveloppe. She looked at Faith confused before opening it, seeing as it was adressed to her correctly with the word _'Aanna'_, written in old style italic letters. She smiled tearing it open and being careful to not rip the letter. It was from Becka.

_snd me the dets for the plan in ma bag in gym. love ya bitch, becks._

Sharpay knew that was how she wrote as the two used to be friends. Oh yeah, don't think i told you that story.. Maybe when the time's right, i'll tell you and you'll understand.

Aanna nodded, before folding it up and stuffing it in her large H&M bag. Faith started talking again, making her laugh as she threw the enveloppe in a nearby trashcan.

A few meters away, a certain un-natural blonde peeked her head by her locker and smirked when she saw her throw the enveloppe. Phase One, was a go!

--

As the gym coach blew the whistle, Sharpay smiled, pulling her hair back into a high bobble.

''Okay, volleyball. Team up!'' Coach Adams yelled. You could say she wasn't exactly feminin..

Sharpay pulled Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor to her. Along with a few others, Jane, Bell, Delilah.

Aanna dragged along Becka, Faith, Christy, Jenny, Kate and Ashley.

''Okay, umm.. Sharpay! You go get the ball in the girl's lockeroom!'' she yelled.

Sharpay nodded, before running off into the changing rooms. She smirked as she headed for Becka's bag. She saw a letter sticking out and she took it.

She opened her bag which was few away and placed it through one of the zips.

Sharpay grabbed the ball that was resting on the tall grey cabinet, and smiled.

''Let's do this!'' she whispered to herself. She headed back into the gymnasium and threw the ball to Coach Adams.

The older woman caught it, ''Nice throw, let's see if you can hit!'' she suggested with a smile.

Sharpay walked over to her team's side of the net and placed herself in position. Her hands clasped, her knees bent, and she shook the hair out of her face. ''Oh, i can hit..'' she mumbled to herself. Taylor looked at her and smiled along with a gliggle, to which she laughed back.

''What was that Ms. Evans ?'' Mrs. Adams asked, lowering the ball.

''Nothing, just had to clear my throat!''

She nodded before throwing the ball and whistling. Sharpay hit the ball in Aanna's direction aiming for her head but missed, and she sent in back towards Gabriella's.

Gabriella nocked it out of her way and passed it over to Taylor, who launched it at Becka.

It hit her head as she wasn't paying attention. ''Taylor! Out!'' Coach Adams yelled. Sharpay gave Taylor a high five before she headed off to the bench.

The girls continued to play and it was just Sharpay, Gabriella, Becka and Aanna left. The only reason that Becka was still in the game was because no one would dare to hit her, it wasn't that hard, as they would be disqualified.

''Okay, the next one knocked out walks. And the remaining person on that team has to beat out the two. If she hits one, she has to hot the other to win! We set ?!''

''Yes!'' all four girls screamed. She whistled before heading the ball to Gabriella, she threw it at Aanna, who hit it to Becka, to hit it back to Gabriella. She gulped, she bent her legs, linked her hands together. Ready to hit, and score. The ball flew at her chest area, and hit just above her breasts. She cried out from the pain. ''Oww!!''

Sharpay walked over to her quickly, holding her back, ''Gabs, you okay ?'' she asked concerned.

Gabriella nodded, ''Listen..'' she started, ''Win this okay.. They're barely Wildcats and Wildcats always stick together. We're Wildcats and they always win, okay ?'' Gabriella asked with a smile and a slight giggled still clutching above her cleavage.

''You got it Wildcat Queen!'' Sharpay whispered, not loud enough for the two to hear. Gabriella laughed, Sharpay would call Troy _'The Wildcat King' _and now she was _The Wildcat Queen' _. That was Sharpay for you. Fabulous!

She hurried off to their other teammates and sat down between Taylor and Kelsi. The two quickly asked if she was okay, to which she answered with a _'Yeah, i'm fine'_.

Sharpay threw the ball up and launched it towards Aanna. The blonde schrieked as the ball hit her in the stomach. She gasped, finnaly realising that she had been disqualified.

Becka gulped, this was not good. She sucked. She could even catch a ball in free practise. And she wanted to even less after her ten dollar manicure the day before.

Sharpay blew her nails as she saw the ball head for Becka's head as the girl raised an eyebrow and swallowed.

''And the Wildcat Reds have done it! Go team!'' Coach Adams.

She had let Gabriella pick the name and the others had copied my picking Wildcat Pinks. That wasn't even the Wildcat color..

Gabriella rushed over to Sharpay, a hand still holding her above-cleavage. ''Yes! Sharpay! You did it!'' she screamed as the blonde hugged her.

They pulled away and smiled. ''Thanks for the Wildcat words!''

Gabriella giggled.

Wildcat always win. True Wildcats atleast..

--

Sharpay entered her room after exiting her on-suite bathroom. She let her hair fall loose as she picked up the letter on her nightstand and she studied the writting on the front.

''Okay, let's burn this bitches plans!'' she hummed to herself visiously. This was it. She was going to find out what Aanna was planning and just a day after she had revealed she had planned something. Sharpay started to think she was good as an agent, uncover. But remembered the letter and opened it netely. She took a deep breath before reading..

--

**You guys didn't actually think i was going to tell you right..**

**Anyway, sorry for the really long absense, i explained it on YoutTube in a vid and a couple of times on here. Hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be up next week. I know i said this one would be out during the week just gone, like thursday or whatever, but i just couldn't bring myself to finish it, sorry. Also, check out the trailer for my next Suite Life fanfic 'The Boyfriend Alert'. It's Trevorrie. I know i already made one about them, but i still need to think on how that's going to work. So after you've read this please go check out the trailer for 'The Boyfriend Alert' and review please. I really think it wil be an okay story, and i hope you guys will support it. xoxo, J D **


	16. Dramatic Freeze Over

Cheater's Consequences

_**Recap:**_

_Sharpay entered her room after exiting her on-suite bathroom. She let her hair fall loose as she picked up the letter on her nightstand and she studied the writting on the front._

_''Okay, let's burn this bitches plans!'' she hummed to herself visiously. This was it. She was going to find out what Aanna was planning and just a day after she had revealed she had planned something. Sharpay started to think she was good as an agent, uncover. But remembered the letter and opened it netely. She took a deep breath before reading.._

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

The next day started with a chill. Usually during the summer, in Albuquerque, it was nice, hot and sunny. But today it wasn't anything like that. A couple of cars were frozen from the cold. The roads were a tiny bit slippy. The neighbours weren't walking outside to collect the daily 'Albuque-News' newspaper. The neighbourhood was silent, all that could be heard were the stormy sounds of rain falling. And the Evans' residence wasn't in it's 'jolly' mood as it always was.

A pink pyjama wearing blonde walked down the stairs of the house she shared with her brother. She walked into the kitchen to find only seated her brother Ryan. She sat down across from him, and looked at what he was reading. ''You went out for the paper ?'' she asked curiously. What person, in their right mind, would go out to pick up the paper in this weather.

The blond boy shook his head, ''No, i asked Callum to get it.'' he replied, before picking up a piece of his toast and biting hard into the crummy food.

The girl nodded, understanding he had asked the butler to retrieve the journal. Before her body retorted to a cold shiver.

Sharpay stood up, walking over to turn the radio on. She tried to tune in a local station that they would listen to every morning. She sat back down, waiting for the school news to be announced. ''After breakfast, i'll take a long hot shower.'' she explained, opening her arms to the fullest and yawning.

Ryan nodded, ''Already did that, didn't help that much..'' he stated, turning the page on his reading.

''It's only 8:30 in the morning, and your hair takes 30 minutes to dry, and given you take about 10 minutes in the shower, you took one at 7:45 more or less. Besides, i'm much more bouncier than you..'' she said sarcastically, allowing him to see her pearly whites with a cheesy smile. Ryan repeated the grimace, and nodded his head towards the radio, signifiing it was the school news.

''Please, please, please..'' Sharpay begged with her hands clasped together as though she was prying, basically she was hoping, that school would be closed for the day.

_'Due to icey-roads, cold temperature, certain schools will be closed for the day being. Central South, closed. Midland Center, open. East High, closed. West High, open.'_

Was all that Sharpay needed to hear. ''YES!'' she screamed happily, ''And ha-ha West suckers!''

Ryan shook his head at his sister's bubbly attitude. ''Hey, what was that letteer you had last night ?'' he asked her curiously. Maybe, she got accepted to Oxford. Maybe, he would finally be free of her!

''Oh, umm.. nothing.'' she said, flicking the hair that was covering half of her face behind her right shoulder. ''I'll go for that shower now!'' she recovered quickly.

She jugged up the stairs, but didn't stop when she heard the phone ring..

''Hello ? Yeah, hold on man..'' Ryan spoke into the phone, ''Shar! It's Zeke!'' he yelled up the stairs.

The blonde adolescent sighed, ''Tell him i'm sick!'' she screamed back at him furiously.

Ryan looked up confused, he wouldn't believe she was sick! ''She's getting changed, yeah, she'll call 'ya back later man, yeah, okay, bye-bye..'' he finally hung up.

The boy on the other side of the, hungup, line frowned. He heard her say something, she's obviously wasn't getting changed. What did he do wrong.. He didn't have the time to comprehend as the doorbell rang. His parents had gone away with his sister for a week. He sighed, getting up and answering the door, to come face to face with a familiar afro.

''Dude, you lettin' me in, it's freezin'!'' the bushy haired boy complained. Zeke chuckled, closing the door behind him and joining him in the kitchen.

Chad made himself at home by walking straight to the fridge and raiding it like a bull in a China shop.

''Chad, is there a reason why you're here and not at Troy's ?'' Zeke asked curiously.

''Yes, actually. You see, Troy, being the good little pretty boy that he is, could have gone around around to Gabriella's. He could have brought her back to his, given he doesn't want her to be _lonely, _and since his parents are away. And i didn't want to go over there in case i walked in on their current activities taking place on the living room sofa.'' Chad explained, hardly taking a breath.

''Or..'' Zeke started, nodding, maybe he's alone in the house..''

''Dude, '' Chad began, slamming the fridge shut. ''Is my presence a problem, 'cause i could easily walk out the door. Then again, i could catch a cold, even worse pneumonia, what if i slip and crack my head, what will my parents-''

''Okay, okay, i get it, i get it! God!'' Zeke said shaking his hands. Chad grinned a cheesy grimace.

**Who knew Chad's idea was right.. Well, halfly..**

''What time is it ?'' the brunette asked.

''I don't know.. Why ?'' Troy asked curiously. The two were lay down on the couch. Well, Gabriella was lay down and Troy was half lay. Her forearm was keeping her head up. One of his hands was strocking her hair while the other was around her waist.

''My mom said i had to be back for 6 pm.'' she stated, moving her head up and looking into his eyes.

''Brie, chill. It's only around 12.'' Troy said, leaning down and kissing her temple.

''I know, it's just i keep wondering what time it is..''

''I can think of a type of time that it is..'' Troy teased, smirking which Gabriella giggled at. She moved a bit and he tackled her down on the couch.

''Troy!'' Gabriella moaned when he kissed her neck tenderly.

''Shh.. You'll wake up the dog.'' he said, kissing down lower and lower.

''You don't have a dog!'' Gabriella stated with a faint moan in her voice. Her hands gripped his head, tugging on his hair.

''No, i mean the next door neighbour..'' Troy said, with a smile. Gabriella giggled.

**If you want to imagine the rest, please keep Chad's suggestion in mind.. If you catch my drift..**

The bleached blonde walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She opened her closet. She knew what she was going to do. The blonde opened her draw and pulled out a pink lingerie set. Pink push up bra and pink thong. She shuffled through the clothes in her closet and and pulled out a skimpy pink tank top that showed off her stomach. A pair of white Esprit capris. She got dressed and threw on a pair of polka dot pink and white dotted flip-flops. She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys off the hallway table. Walking into the kitchen and picking up her handbag of the counter. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. She rubbed her shoulders from the cold whilst she walked to her car. She sat down the drivers seat and smriked. She was going to get what she wanted from her boyfriend. She was going to lure him into sleeping with her. She was going to before she graduated.

Aanna was going to Troy's house.

**I know, i'm evil right ?! You guys will have to wait to see what happens. xoxo J D**


	17. Hiding From Accidents

Cheater's Consequences

_**Recap:**_

_The bleached blonde walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She opened her closet. She knew what she was going to do. The blonde opened her draw and pulled out a pink lingerie set. Pink push up bra and pink thong. She shuffled through the clothes in her closet and and pulled out a skimpy pink tank top that showed off her stomach. A pair of white Esprit capris. She got dressed and threw on a pair of polka dot pink and white dotted flip-flops. She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys off the hallway table. Walking into the kitchen and picking up her handbag of the counter. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. She rubbed her shoulders from the cold whilst she walked to her car. She sat down the drivers seat and smriked. She was going to get what she wanted from her boyfriend. She was going to lure him into sleeping with her. She was going to before she graduated._

_Aanna was going to Troy's house._

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

''We shouldn't.. Be doing.. This..'' Gabriella breathed between kisses. ''The gang could walk in any minute..'' She said in one breath.

Troy rolled his eyes and pulled away from her, ''Brie, just shut up, okay ?'' he asked, ''Nobody is going to come in, for starter's they don't have a key, and second my balcony doors are shut.'' He explained. She shrugged and linked her arms around his neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss, ''Besides, it's never stopped us before.''

She giggled, ''Good point.'' She flew his top over his head and onto the ground.

--

_**''Shorty got low, low, low, low-''**_ Her off tone snging voice got cut off by a mobile phone ringing. She picked up, keeping a hand on the wheel, ''Aanna speaking..''

''Wha'sup Anabanana, listen us guys are having a party tonight, you in ?'' A male's voice rang through from the other line.

''When am I never up for it, see'ya later!'' She hung up and ticked her phone back into her purse, glad she was at a red light. ''Just another five minutes...'' She told herself aloud. This should be interesting. How should she start it. The question taunted her. She didn't really care, she just wanted to have sex with him.

Two songs, six minutes thirty four, and the silver vehicle parked up infront of a big white house. She smirked, pulling the keys from the ignition. She grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and opened her door. Pushing her top up and pulling her capris lower to see the string of her thong. The car locked and she beeped the button on the key. She walked up the front steps and turned her head around sharply. She saw Troy's car, but no other. She grinned, his parents weren't home, aces. The doorbell rang and she flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Upstairs...

''You are so beautiful..'' Gabriella blushed as he whispered against her neck huskily. She tugged on his hair and pulled his head up for their lips to meat in a heated kiss. His hands worked around to her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. She giggled and pushed him off. Troy looked at her confused, until she grabbed his hands and placed them on the front of her bra. He raised an eyebrow but caught on when he saw the clasp in the middle of her two breasts. As soon as his hands moved, a loud ringing could be heard throughout the house. Gabriella pushed him off of her and grabbed her top from the floor. He sighed and pulled his jeans back on. She picked up her black skinny jeans and stepped into them. Her hands roamed through her hair and she walked towards the window, well, balcony.

She unlocked the balcony doors to see who it was, before her eyes widened and she gulped, slamming the doors shut behind her. ''Shit. Troy, Aanna's here!'' His head snapped up a she looked at him nervously.

''Okay, just umm... Ehh..'' He stuttered, ''How the hell do we get out of this kind of thing..''

''You go down and answer the door, as soon as she's in, you cough. I'll go on the balcony, and hide behind the bit that's infront of you curtains. She won't see me. Okay?'' She asked calmly, he nodded. She slipped her pumps on quickly and checked her hair in his mirror.

''Just, '' He began, she turned and looked at him, ''Don't leave. Okay ?''

 She smiled and walked over to him, ''I'm not going anywhere, and you can trust me on that.'' He smirked and she went by the balcony. Troy walked over to his bedroom door, stepping out. He heard the front door open and he took a deep breath. He turned his head and looked at Gabriela briefly, he smiled and rushed over to her quickly. She turned and looked at him, before his lips pecked hers in a swift motion. He left the room, and her hand flew to her lips, she smiled.

He ran down the stairs to find the blonde shutting the door behind herself, he rolled his eyes and coughed loudly. Gabriella quickly rushed out onto the balcony. Aanna turned and grinned, ''Troy, baby, are you okay. You look a little.. rough.'' _Not that I mind. _She thought to herself rudely. He saw an evil smirk work onto her face and got scared. He was rarely scared, but this wasn't your average occation.

Troy finally realised she had asked him a question, ''Umm, I'm actually not feeling so well.'' He lied, but she seemed to have bought.

She smile drowned and she frowned. ''Oh, umm, okay. Listen I'm umm, gonna go out tonight with a few friends. So, I gotta, go, get ready.'' She turned on her heel and opened the door, after placing the key on the side table. She walked out and closed the door behind herself. The palm of her hand few to her forehead. _Stupid, stupid. _

Meanwhile...

''Brie, you still there ?'' Troy asked gently. His room was empty, no sign of her. He was stressing out, she said she wouldn't leave. He opened the doors to his balcony to find her curled up in a ball on the floor crying. ''Brie!'' He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her safely. She cried into his chest as he placed her arms around her neck. ''Shh, baby what's wrong ?'' His voice asked her soothingly. She looked up at him and it hurt him to see the mascara stains on her cheeks. His lips were under her eyes, trying to kiss her tears away. She relaxed and he hugged her tightly. She hugged back and rested her head on his comforting shoulder.

---

''Alright, let's get this party started!'' Aanna strutted into the not-so-friendly household. It was the house of two guys in college, whom he sister had both dated. As had she. Along with her other five previous boyfriends. ''Jamie, how's it going, I haven't heard from you in ages!'' The boy hugged her and smiled,

''Little Aanna Richelle, is that you ?!'' He was shocked, ''Wow, you look, Fucktastic.''

She smirked and leant up, whispering in his ear seductivaly, ''Wouldn't you want to try it..'' She bit her bottom lip teasingly. Walking off, her mini, mini skirt and bony hips swinging from side to side. He followed and slapped her butt. She dangerously turned and propped her leg up against him, her lip crashing onto his hungrily. She moaned as he travelled down to her neck, nibbling.

''What about your boyfriend ?''

''Who gives a shit..''

---

''Brie, please. What happend ?''

She tried to stay calm as she hudered into the corner of the balcony. ''It's-it's, it's my.. It's my dad..'' Tears built up in her eyes. He sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. The cold weather forgotten, that wasn't the most important thing right now for them.

''What about him, Brie.'' She stayed silent as tears spilled from her eyes, ''Shh, it's okay you can tell me. You can tell me anything, okay ?'' She nodded, and took a deep breath.

''I need to go to the hospital..'' Her voice was quiet.

He looked at her confused, ''Why ?'' He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

She turned to look at him, her face broken from tears and pain, ''He was in a car accident...''

**Okay, so I know it's kind of short, but I didn't have that much time. With the Zac and Vanessa news we've got for the last day, it was only normal I write some Troy and Gabriella moments. I hope you like this one. For those of you who thought that I was going to let Aanna catch them in this chapter, I'm sorry but I want to atleast reach 25 chapters. Given this is only the eighteenth, I've still got some writing to do. Xoxo, J**


	18. Sleep Without Secrets

Cheater's Consequences

**_Recap:_**

_''Alright, let's get this party started!'' Aanna strutted into the not-so-friendly household. ''Jamie, how's it going, I haven't heard from you in ages!'' The boy hugged her and smiled,_

_''Little Aanna Richelle, is that you ?!'' He was shocked, ''Wow, you look, Fucktastic.''_

_She smirked and leant up, whispering in his ear seductivaly, ''Wouldn't you want to try it..'' She bit her bottom lip teasingly. Walking off, her mini, mini skirt and bony hips swinging from side to side. He followed and slapped her butt. She dangerously turned and propped her leg up against him, her lip crashing onto his hungrily. She moaned as he travelled down to her neck, nibbling._

_''What about your boyfriend ?''_

_''Who gives a shit..''_

_---_

_''Brie, please. What happend ?''_

_She tried to stay calm as she hudered into the corner of the balcony. ''It's-it's, it's my.. It's my dad..'' Tears built up in her eyes. He sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. The cold weather forgotten, that wasn't the most important thing right now for them._

_''What about him, Brie.'' She stayed silent as tears spilled from her eyes, ''Shh, it's okay you can tell me. You can tell me anything, okay ?'' She nodded, and took a deep breath._

_She turned to look at him, her face broken from tears and pain, ''He was in a car accident...''_

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

"I'm here to see my dad, he was in an accident!" Gabriella told the hospital receptionnist in a hurry.

The older woman sighed. She had blonde hair that was slowly turning white, and wrinkles were beginning to become visible on her forehead and hands. "Name."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow curiously, "My name or his name ?"

The woman, who's nametag red Bridget, pulled an annoyed face, "His!"

"Geez, you don't have to get so angry with her! PMS much ?!" Troy hissed to her. She smirked an raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at the boy who turned around and crossed his arms against his chest.

Gabriella nodded, "Daniel Montez."

"Room 202." She faked a smile and winked at Troy as he passed by the reception desk, following Gabriella.

He wrapped his arms aroung her waist from behind as she searched for the right room. "Is it normal that she just winked at me ?" He asked randomly.

Gabriella sighed, "Now isn't really the greatest time to check the woman's flirting skills, Troy. Ah, room 202. Come on." She tugged on his am and her fingers gripped the doornob to open it.

He pulled back, "I don't think so..." He hesitated, shaking his head.

"Troy, what ?" She was confused at him, what was wrong. "Please," he shook his head again, "Why not ?"

"The guy has seen me before, with Aanna. As her boyfriend. Now if I go in there with you, and knowing me, I'll probably feel the sudden urge to hold you, infront of him. He'll think I'm a fuckin' manwhore! And I personally don't think it would go down to well either if you tell him that you're pregnant with my child."

She gasped, her eyes open wide, "Shit, I forgot about that!" She shook her head of the thought, "We'll deal with all of that later, but right now please come with me and support me through this..."

He took a deep breath, "Fine, but only because you look like you're about to cry and I can't stand it when you do." She smiled, pulling him into the room behind her. He closed the door behind them and walked in further to stand next to her.

They saw a woman seated next to the bed, confused as to who she was. She looked asleep, so they couldn't see her face. She suddenly woke up, admirring her surroundings, licking her lips from the dryness. "Gabi!" The woman cried, after spotting her daughter across the room.

"Mom!" She ran over to her, hugging her with a few tears,

"Hello, Troy." She said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Hi, Mrs. Montez." Gabriella walked back over to him and he wrapped one arm around her waist.

She rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed, "So, is he..." She trailed off.

Gina look up at her with a half smile, "He's doing fine, they said he should wake up in a few hours." The pair nodded.

_Three hours later,_

"Brie, you should get some sleep. It's one in the morning, and you haven't slept at all." Troy told her.

She looked up at him, "Troy, I can't. My mom has already left the room. If I fall asleep, nobody's going to be here when he wakes up." She reasoned.

He stroked his hand through her brown locks of hair calmly, "I'll still be here." She smiled, knowing there was really no reason to argue with him. She kissed him on the lips before getting up from her seat and leaving the two alone in the room silently.

He bit his bottom lip nervously. What if he wakes up while there's only Troy there? What if the guy remembers him being with Aanna and tells him to stay away from Gabriella? Troy did not like that thought. But it would be understandable, he could picture him saying _"Stay away from my daughter! Two timing scumbag!" _Then Troy could just tell the man he felt strongly for his daghter. Even so, they weren't any high chances of Daniel Montez believing him. So, he shook the thought from his head. The elder man suddenly moved his head with a frown, obviously aware of someone's presence. Oh, great, his worst nightmare was becoming reality. He would die. Yep. He was sure of it.

"Uh... You are ?" He weakly asked. Troy mentally gave himself a high five for the man's question.

"Oh, I'm, uh, Gabriella's... boyfriend ?" He tried his best to make it less awkward. And he wanted the man to believe it, so why couldn't he believe it himself...

Daniel nodded, "Where is she, is Gina here ?" Troy nodded, repeating the activity of him biting his lower lip.

The elder man sighed, "What's your name again ?" Daniel suddenly asked him.

Troy lifted his head up at the question, "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."

Daniel smiled, "Ah yes, the boy from heaven..."

"Excuse me ?"

"It's what Gabriella calls you. The Boy From Heaven. All I ever hear is Troy this, Troy that. She seems quite infatuated with you, young man. Don't hurt her." He warned him.

Troy smiled at the thought of he talking about him to her father, he softly smiled at him, "I would never dream of hurting her."

"Then, I suppose, you wouldn't mind doing me a little favor..."

**What does Daniel, Gabriella's dad, want Troy to do? Will he accept? Find out soon. If you want t know what happens with Aanna and Jamie, that guy she knows, tell me in a review and I'll see if I can post it into the next chapter. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I just haven't really been having ideas for me to continue, but I think now I'm back on track. But still, any ideas you guys can I throw at me, I'd love to read. I won't be able to update on my stories for awhile since I'm going away for two weeks early Sunday Morning. And it's already Thursday Afternoon, here in Belgium, I might be able to update Famous Desires tomorrow, but the chances are very little and it might be a tight squeeze. Hope you guys enjoy, I love to read your reviews, so please _review_. PS: I won't be able to update the day after I get back since it's my 16th Birthday. YAY! SWEET SIXTEEN! ...sounds like a good story title...thinking...there's a chance... Moving on, Thanks.**

**Love,...**

**Jess, xx**


	19. Sorrow For Queen & Pain For Jester

Cheater's Consequences

**_Recap:_**

_Troy bit his bottom lip nervously. What if he wakes up while there's only Troy there? What if the guy remembers him being with Aanna and tells him to stay away from Gabriella? Troy did not like that thought. But it would be understandable, he could picture him saying "Stay away from my daughter! Two timing scumbag!" Then Troy could just tell the man he felt strongly for his daghter. Even so, they weren't any high chances of Daniel Montez believing him. So, he shook the thought from his head. The elder man suddenly moved his head with a frown, obviously aware of someone's presence. Oh, great, his worst nightmare was becoming reality. He would die. Yep. He was sure of it._

_"Uh... You are ?" He weakly asked. Troy mentally gave himself a high five for the man's question._

_"Oh, I'm, uh, Gabriella's... boyfriend ?" He tried his best to make it less awkward. And he wanted the man to believe it, so why couldn't he believe it himself..._

_Daniel nodded, "Where is she, is Gina here ?" Troy nodded, repeating the activity of him biting his lower lip._

_The elder man sighed, "What's your name again ?" Daniel suddenly asked him._

_Troy lifted his head up at the question, "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."_

_Daniel smiled, "Ah yes, the boy from heaven..."_

_"Excuse me ?"_

_"It's what Gabriella calls you. The Boy From Heaven. All I ever hear is Troy this, Troy that. She seems quite infatuated with you, young man. Don't hurt her." He warned him._

_Troy smiled at the thought of he talking about him to her father, he softly smiled at him, "I would never dream of hurting her."_

_"Then, I suppose, you wouldn't mind doing me a little favor..."_

**xCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCxxCCxCCxCCxCCx**

Troy smiled, not once had he ever thought that Gabriella's dad would like him. Not once, not ever. But he did, he does. And Troy couldn't be more thankful.

Gabriella smiled also as she walked back down the hallway, as fresh as the morning. Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead, "Hey, you sleep okay? Is the baby okay, you need a lot of sleep for the both of you now." Gabriella giggled,

"I slept perfectly fine, and so did the baby. What about you?"

"Like a baby myself."

"If you were, it would be interesting I how we conceived this thing."

They both laughed but stopped when they heard a loud schriek, turning their heads towards the Hospital Entrance, they saw Sharpay rush in, her heels slamming against the hard ground. She nodded a hello towards Troy and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "Oh my God, I was freaking out! I got a call from Gina saying that you were at the hospital because Uncle Dan was in a car accident. I almost fucking died, right there and then. Luckily, I knew that you needed me and I didn't." Gabriella pulled back and softly smiled,

"Thanks for being here." The blonde smiled back,

"Uncle Dan is like a second father to me, why wouldn't I be here? Where's the rest of the gang?" she asked.

Gabriella looked at her and answered, "Oh, we called them all late last night but they couldn't come down."

"Evil bastards. Not disturbing their sleep for your problems, assholes." She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm going to go and call Zeke, I haven't spoken to him in a whole day." She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend as she rushed off to the pay phones.

**WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA**

"Thanks for last night. It really means alot that you stayed with him just for me." Gabriella smiled, esting her head on his shoulder. hey were sat down in the waiting room outside Daniel's room, Gina was inside.

Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "No problem, whatsoever. I'd do anything for you. Just like I promised your Dan I would."

The brunette looked up and rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" She narrowed her eyes at him curiously and suspiciously.

"Now that, is a surprise."

"Tell me..."

He chuckled, "If I did then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Gabriella almost laughed but an alarmed beeping cut her to it. The beeping was coming from Daniel's room and they could hear Gina's frantic screams, "help!"

"Mom!" She quickly got up, Troy being her, and opened the room door. She gasped when she saw her father unconscious and a flat line almost running across the moniter, it was timing out. "No, please God, no." She cried, begging for the signs to stop, "Troy, make it stop!" He could only pull her tighter against him and watch the scene and she cried into his chest as the doctors and nurses removed, placed wires and tubes and they pushed buttons before he went into cardiac arrest. "Stop, please stop."

Then, it all stopped. The doctors had stopped working, the nurses had stopped speaking and time had stopped moving.

Gabriella got her wish, she had wished it all stopped.

She got her wish, only not the way she wanted,

The way she wanted it was for the screams to stop and the moniter movement to die down,

But instead, she got the lifeless and dead body of Daniel Montez laying on his hospital bed.

* * *

**WITH ZEKE**

"Son, we're heading out!" Ursula Baylor called out from the hallway as she covered herself with her long black coat. Zeke nodded as his father shouted goodbye and they closed the door behind themselves. Only few minutes past before he heard the car speeding off down the road, none stop. And he sighed of relief. He picked up his mobile phone from the living room table and turned it off. Nothing was going to disturb this.

He smiled when the doorbell rang and he lept forward to answer it. Upon it opening, the girl outside smiled cheerfully and pulled him forward. She kissed him on the cheek as he hugged her tight, "Urgh, Zeke. I've missed you." They pulled back, but kept their arms on each other's hips.

A smirk on his lips, he answered, "I know, Becks."

"Have they gone?"

"We're all alone, perfect. Right?"

She sprinted forward into the house and took off her jacket, throwing it down onto the ground. She grinned, "Perfect, no parents or disruptions." They both smirked,

* * *

**WITH SHARPAY**

"Excuse me, do you know where the pay-phone is, please?" She asked the receptionist. The woman smiled and pointed to down the hallway, Sharpay smiled back gratefully, "Thanks." She walked over, taking a deep breath as she opened her purse. She placed in her 25-cents worth and dialed the wanted number.

After waiting for twenty-seconds, the live went to voicemail and she decided to leave him a message. "Uh, hey Zeke. It's me, Shar. Babe, listen I know we haven't really talked much lately and I'm really sorry. I know that I've been distant. I think we need to talk, it's nothing bad, I promise. Well, call me when you get this. I love you. Bye."

* * *

**Is this the first time we've felt sorry for Shar or what? Aww, I wanna cry. And about Dan(Daniel), Gabi's dad, I'm really sorry that I had to make him die in this story but it will work for the futur, I promise. It's a given since I already know how this will work and the ending. I updating, started re-making Famous Desires, if you want to check that out. Also, a REALLY big apology for not updating this story for AGES. You have no idea how sorry I am. Hope you liked, love you guys. Please review, xx.**


	20. GOOD NEWS

Hello again.

If you're reading this, it means that I have decided to continue with whichever fanfiction it is that you are reading as it was a popular demand and I know where it can go and I feel like I can finish it.

Continued fics:

- Pot Luck: The Story of a Bitch and a Jerk

- Desolation

- The Roommate

- A Tale of Beds and Roses

- Cheater's Consequences

- Nanny, Play With Me (**RE-TITLED**: Dangerous Games)

Thank you for the help and I look forward to hearing from you guys again. I'll try to update whenever I can.

Thanks, Jess.


End file.
